


Fly Me To The Moon

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2003-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin meet in Los Angeles California during Justin's twenty-first birthday celebration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Los Angeles California Spring of 2004.  
Saturday March 13, 2004.

It was the week of spring break for the students from Dartmouth college and Justin Taylor was celebrating his twenty-first birthday with his friends from his fraternity house. They all have come to celebrate at one of the many Karaoke bars found along the Santa Monica Pier. The students have been celebrating since seven O’clock that evening and as long as the money kept rolling the waiters kept bringing the drinks. 

“To Dartmouth and God gives us strength to survive this and one more year of bullshit.”  
Justin raised his drink in a toast gesture.

“To Dartmouth”  
Everyone else sang in unison.

“To my father Craig Taylor may he rotten in hell while I become rich and famous with a handsome man at my side. Cause father let me tell you, I am queer and soon I’ll be graduating with a business degree as well as an art and music degree from your alma matter.”  
At this everyone else irrupted with laughter and kept drinking while someone else added,

“To our father’s wallets, let them keep sending us the money while we kept spending it on partying.”   
And the agreement was soon heard,  
“We hear you brother!”

“To Justin, whose now twenty-one and soon he will show the world what a talented young man he is and not only as a businessman, or an artist but as a self-proclaim queer.”  
And the drinks kept rolling along with the jokes.

It was already eight O’clock and Brian Kinney was wrapping up his business dinner with the CEO of Adventure Computer graphics at Rusty’s Surf Ranch. The young entrepreneur had suggested the Restaurant for their meeting and Brian had but accepted the youngster invitation. Brian was about to turn 33 years old and the CEO was but only twenty-four years old to Brian he wasn’t nothing else but a kid with brains who got a break in the computer business. The CEO had no clue as how business where conducted by the looks of his attire. He was wearing what it looked to be surfers clothes and he was very casual at his conversation but if you stop to listen to what the kid had to say then you would realize that his looks were deceiving.

“So, Brian where you are heading now?”  
“I’m going to my hotel to put the finishing touches to our agreement and called it an early night.”  
“Oh! I was hopping you’ll join me for some drinks. I am heading to this bar I like alot is Karaoke night and its fun to be there.”

“I love to but, I really need to get this out of the way. I’ll fly back to Pittsburgh early in the morning and I need my rest. My body’s resistance isn’t like it use to be.”

“C’om Brian don’t be an old fart and join me just for at least two drinks.”  
At this Brian’s ego was kind of bruise by the kid’s remark and he said,

What the heck? One night of indulging wouldn’t kill me tomorrow I’ll sleep it off in the plane.

“Okay! Just for a couple of drinks and I really need it to call it off.”  
“I promise you won’t be sorry man.”

As Brian walk in to the bar he was overwhelm by the feisty atmosphere, he could see a table full of what seem to be college kids been all rowdy. Then he follow his client to the bar and they sat in one of the stools there and began to listen to the many off key patrons singing their hearts out for whatever reason.

Justin was trying to tune his ears out from the off key singer that was making a fool of himself in the little stage when his eyes focus on the tall and slim brunette walking in with a surfer by the looks of it. He couldn’t help it but thing that the man was gorgeous and if he could he would very much love to have his first experience with him. Though, Justin had admitted to his friends and fraternity brothers that he was gay. He had never had a sexual experience with any one. And he couldn’t help but to fantasize at the thought of having his first experience with such a man. One of his friends caught Justin gaze and he followed as he asked,

“Hey! What are you looking at?”  
“Correction, Whom am I looking at?”  
“And who is that?”  
“The man of my dreams.”  
“Who?”

At this Justin pointed towards the bar section where Brian had sit down with his client and was having his drink.

“Oh! I guess if I was gay I would think of him as hot.”  
“He is more than hot. He is a damn Greek God by the looks of it.”  
“Hey! I have an idea why you don’t send him a drink.”  
“Are you crazy? What if he isn’t gay?”  
“So! It doesn’t matter. Is like this, when you like a girl you meet in a bar? You always send a drink if the girl is interested she would take it if not she would politely refuse and no offense taken. So if the man isn’t gay, he would just send it back and that should be the end of it.”

“Are you sure?”  
“Hey! Jus, you think I would bullshit you?”  
“I guess not Matt!”  
“So go for it man. And if you are lucky, guess who won’t be a virgin any more.”  
“Sssh! You want for everyone to know. They think I am this fag slut. I am blond after all.”  
They both share a laughed and Justin motion to the waiter to send the drink to the brunette in the bar.

Brian turned around to see who send him the drink and he couldn’t help it but to smile at the blond. From where Brian was sitting he got a pretty good view of the blond. He was wearing black slacks and a sapphire blue silk long sleeves shirt. He could even see the intensity of the blue reflected in his eyes. Brian smile his usual smirk and nodded in acceptance to the blond boy who he thought was a vision. Brian was going wild imagine all the things he could do to that tight blond boy ass.

When Justin saw, Brian nodded in acknowledge he got pretty excited and was almost giggling to his friend,

“Jesus Justin! Get a fucking grip of yourself the man just accepted the drink he didn’t promised to marry you.”  
“I’m sorry Matt is just ......... You know is the first time, hell I never done something like this before.”  
“Jesus man! Calm down. God! I can but imagine what you’re going to do if the man takes you home. Well! At least to his hotel room, because by the looks of it he is a business man and he is probably just passing thru.”  
“So! What I do know Matt?”  
“Hell! Go and talk to him Justin. I don’t know whatever you feel like doing. Go and fucking kiss him whatever man? Is your call, at least he didn’t rejected you so he could be a fag too.”

At this Justin thought of something he couldn’t really go and just talk to the man, he knew he would get all nervous and he probably stutter and make an ass of himself but he knew a better way to tell the man his most intimate emotions and desires. Justin stood up and went to pick up the microphone that have been deserted for the last few minutes and he talked to the guys in the band to play a song for him. Also, Justin took a fifties hat from one of the band members and smile then he looked directly at Brian who had turned directly to the stage to see what the blond was up to and Justin began to sing without taking his gaze off from the brunette at the bar.

"Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On jupiter and mars  
In other words hold my hand  
In other words baby kiss me  
Fill my life with song  
And let me sing forevermore  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words please be true  
In other words i love you"

 

Brian rise his right eyebrow, as he sat there listening to the song the blond boy was singing apparently directly to him. Because, from the moment the blond took the stage he never lost contact with his hazel eyes. Brian was more than overwhelm, hell he was right flatter and he liked the feelings the blond was stirring on him. He thought if the boy wants me to take him to the moon, hell I’ll take him to the end of time if he well pleases. 

Justin finally finished singing the song and without another look he left the stage and walked towards the bar. Then he extended his hand in a friendly gesture and added,

“Hi! I am Justin Taylor and you are?”  
“I am Brian Kinney and for a minute I taught you were Blue eyes.”  
“Uh!”  
“I guess you never heard of Frank Sinatra.”  
“Oh! Him I was singing trying to imitate him.”  
“Your voice sounds better than his.”  
“Thanks! I guess. So what’s next?”  
“Well! I don’t have the means to take you to the moon but I can showed you a great time under the stars.”  
Brian smiled while paying the bartender for his drink and taking the blond boys hands interlocking his fingers with the blonde’s.


	2. Fly Me To The Moon

Justin was walking hand in hand with Brian out of the karaoke club. As soon as the cold ocean breeze hit his face Justin felt in a daze but he wasn't sure if it was for all the drinks he had just drank for the past few hours or for the high he felt at the touch of Brian's hands. He then lean onto the body of the tall brunette and sighed wanting to absorbed all his sorroundings, the cool air of the night, the salty smell of the ocean breeze as well as Brian's aftershave, the warm feeling that was engufing his young body by the closeness of the stranger leading him away to some where.

Justin couldn't help but to allow the artist on him to romanticize the encounter with the older man. He had no idea who this man was besides just knowing is name Brian Kinney. Brian, Justin sighed once more and let a beautiful smile shown across his face while his eyes remind closed as he walked alongside the Greek God.

"Do you have a car Sunshine?"  
"Uh!"  
Was all Justin could utter because Brian caught him off guard, he had just been dreaming of him and Brian spending a magical night.

"I said if you got a car Blue Eyes."  
"Yes, I do. But I am afraid not here in Los Angeles. My car is parked at the Beta Sigma Gamma student parking lot in Massachusets."  
"What university do you go to?"  
"I am afraid is Dartmouth, my father's alma matter."

"Hmm! So I am to safely assume that not only you are a great singer but also a business student as well. What year are you in?"  
"I am a junior and I am the proud student of Charlton College of Busniess as well as a student at the Art Institute of Boston at Lesley University. Thank you very much."

"Wow! So besides been a sexy blond you are to tell me that you are a geeky bratt."  
"I am not a geek. I just happen to be a little smarter than people my age. I am the most mature person you are going to ever meet Mr. Brian Kinney."

"So what other surprises you got in store for me Sunshine? Besides, been a sexy blondshell, a great singer, a smart business and art student. Oh! And lets not forget you are a member of the Beta Sigma Gamma honor Student Society."

"Don't know yet but, Do you care to find out Mr. Kinney?"  
Justin almost fumbles to the ground as he missed a step while he keeps trying to keep on step with the older man.

"Well, I guess we are going to call for a cab because I don't have a car either my jeep is parked safely at my loft in Pittsburgh."  
Brian adds while finding his cell and dialing for the operator to locate a cab service company.

"You are from Pittsburgh."  
A surprise Justin sighed while trying to focus on the older man face that seems a lot sexier now that the moonlight shine way above the sky.

"Yeah! Why?"  
"Because, I am from Pittsburgh. Born and raised at the Pitts till I was eighteen then I left to become an active member of the Massachusets state. I haven't been to Pittsburgh since my father forced me to chose between been a college graduate from Dartmouth or a high school graduate boosting my ass as part of the working masses till I could afford to pay for PIFA's tuition. But lucky me I came to my senses and I am going to graduate with an art degree as well as with a business degree from two very prestigious universities. Compromising is a bitch but that could always work out for the best if you make it happen."

"You were accepted to PIFA."  
"Yes, I was."  
"You must be a very talented young artist Sunshine."  
"Yes, I am. Why do you keep calling me Sunshine?"  
"Do you mind?"  
"Not really but I am just curious. I get the Blue eyes reference to Frank Sinatra but I don't get the Sunshine metaphor."

"Well, when I first saw you with your frat friends horsing around at the table and you smile your big wide smile. My mind began to conjure images of the summer sunshine days and I thought of you as a Sunshine."  
"Nice! I like it. I guess I'll be your Sunshine at least for the night."

That and many other things Sunshine, Brian thought to himself while his wicked smirk formed in his face. Brian began to conjure up images of his Sunshine naked in bed and him enjoying every minute of it.

"The cab is here! That was quick."  
Justin added while climbing into the cab and Brian followed him inside.

"Where to?"  
Brian turned to look at the blond and Justin smiling added,   
"To Hotel Oceana Santa Monica, please."

"Does your father knows you are staying in a five stars hotel Sunshine?"  
"What my father doesn't know doesn't hurt him? Besides, he is been death for the past two years. He died in a car accident. So no biggie, and about the money well my father had a great life insurance, and my sister an I are well covered till we both graduate from college. My grandparents also set some money aside for us and my mother still sends me a great allowence plus my art sells belive it or not. I have a few gallery shows every year and my paints are selling well. So I get to be spoil as I travel in style. What about you? What do you do?"

:"Well I graduated form Penn University a few, few years ago. Now I am a junior partner at Vanguard Ad agency and I do like to live in style too."  
"Good! Cause I don't want to spoil you rotten and then you got to go back to your miserable life again all by your lonesome self."  
Justin added while he rested his head on his shoulder and he let his hands trace the lines on Brian's shirt along his body then he turned to see the ocean view passed while the ride back to Justin's hotel room.

"Isn't it beautiful?"  
"What Sunshine?"  
"The view of the horizont where the ocean meets the sky and the moonlight reflecting on it. I wish I had my canvas with me and be able to capture this moment for my days to come."  
Brian just brushed the strand of blond hair falling into Jusitn's face and he couldn't help but to smile a genuine smile at the kid's remarks. Gosh! The blond is beautiful. Brian thought and closed his eyes, Him too wanted to record the moment for future use.  
Once they got to the hotel Brian payed the cab driver and Justin now lead him thru the hotel corridors to the room he occupied. Justin stumble a little trying to make the electronic key worked but he had no luck.

"Are you sure you have the right number Sunshine?"  
"Yeah! I do. At least I think I do."  
"Let me try!"  
"Okay!"  
Justin handed the plastic card to Brian and leaned agains the wall while Brian slide the key in the electronic knob. The green light signal as Brian finished passing the card and then turned to look at the blond and with his tongue in cheek gave the card back to the blond who only manages to roll his eyes in acknowledgement.

Brian then pushed the blond inside the room as for the first time he let his mouth take possesion of the red-raspberry lips at this Justin just manage to utter a soft moan. It was the first time he was kissed with such passion. Hell! It was the first time he had been kissed by a man and he enjoyed the ravashing fiery touch of Brian's own lips.

Justin had been kissed before by girls and he had even once attempted to have sex with his best friend Daphne while they still were in high school. It had been Prom night and as it was expected they had try to lose each others virginity afterwards but to their dismay Justin couldn't go thru and his friend had admitted to him that it didn't felt right. That was the first time Justin openly admitted to himself and his best friend that he didn't really enjoyed much female company when it came to sexual arousal but he loved to lust after handsome and beautiful naked males. He had said he used to think of it as just the artist on him apreciating the perfect form of a nude body but when he didn't find the female body atractive he began to have his own doubts. Daphne just laughed with him at the absurdity of their actions and then they just decided to stay best friends as it had been since the day they met in kindergarden.

But now, having Brian's mouth possesing his own was perfect. It felt right. It felt like he always dream of feeling he wanted to have Brian's tongue inside his mouth for all eternity. He wanted to have his breath embaded on his own. He just wanted to capture the feeling forever in his soul.

"How long we have till your romates showed up?"  
"Uh!"  
"How much time we have for ourselves before company shows up?"  
"Don't worry abot Matt? He would probably chrash at some girls room or find a place with one of our other frat friends."  
"Good! Because, I want to fuck you all night long and then some."  
Justin laughed at Brian's remark and then pushed him off his body.

"What? Don't you want me to fuck you?"  
Brian asked puzzled at the blond's action, he couls swear the blond wanted him as bad as he wanted to posses his white ivory silky skin.

"NO! I want you to make love to me and before we can move to the bedroom. I want to enjoy the pleasures of foreplay."  
"Uh!"  
Now, It was Brian turns to sound dumb. He just stood there trying to figure it out what the blond was talking about. His eyes were still trying to adjust to the darkness in the room. They had fail to turn the lights on as they came in. They both were to busy playing tongue wrestling match to concentrate into any thing else. He had never experience anything like this. I mean he had been so fucking horny by the sight of the man in front of him in the past but none of his tricks or casual acquaintances have ever requested him such thing as foreplay. He wasn't even sure if he knew what the whole word meant. 

Brian finally moved away from the blond to take a better look at him now his eyes were fully accustome to the soft light of the room. The moonlight was shining thru the sliding doors that give way to the ocean view. Justin move slowly to lead Brian to the center of the room where a small living room area was design to fully appreciate the outside view. This area of the room was more iluminated and you could see perfectly well every gesture in each person's face. Outside the waves were crashing at the shore and the white foam of the seawater gave an expectacular view of the night.

Justin then pushed Brian to sit at the white designer sofa and then he asked,  
"Like something to drink."  
"Sure! Do you have some Jim Beam"  
Brian figure it was to be a long night and he needed it some more alcohol in his system if he wanted to survive whatever the blond had in mind. He was just getting a little impatience he was horny as hell and the blond seem to be made of cold cause to Brian he couldn't figure out why the blond hadn't jump into bed straight to sex right away. Justin went to check on the small mini-bar at the far corner of the room and prepared a glass of Jim Beam for Brian with ice then he handed it the glass to the older man as he moved to turn on the stereo system that was mounted on the wall facing the ocean view. After a few minutes of checking on the radio stations he came a cross of one that played old classics non-commercial all night. Then the room began to be fill with the soft voice of the New York old croon Frank Sinatra. At this Justin moved to open one of the closet doors and took out a hat similar at the one he wore at the karaoke bar and he put it on. Then he began to walk slowly towards Brian who had finished his glass of Jim Beam and was holding it in a gesture of I need it to be filled agian. Justin smiled at him and added,

"Slow down Tiger, I don't want you to pass out on me drunk. I just want you to fill a little buzz and good before the entertainment begins."  
Then he took the glass and went to re-fill it. Once, Brian took the glass from his hands Justin began to dance with a very slow rythim and playing with the hat and then he began to sing along with Frank songs. It seemed it was Frank's nite or remembrances because all the songs that were played where his. 

Then the now familiar song of Fly Me To The Moon began to fill the room as Justin began to strip for Brian by this time Brian had had enough of foreplay. He loved what the blond had done for him. Hell! No one had ever taken the time to show him a great time. He was always the one to make sure he pleased his what shall we called them hole providing friends. But the blond had shower him with lust, exasperation and warm feelings of wanting that Brian thought he would go insane if his hands weren't touching that velvety skin in the next few seconds.

Brian stood up as the song was finishing and grab the now naked blond and pushed him to the bed and as he pinned him down. He began to ravish the honeysuckle lips once more and at the same time trying to rip his own clothes off.. Justin was just letting it lose now he was sure Brian wanted him and only him and he was more than willing to give himself to him. He was also a little scare he didn't know what to expect from the tall brunette. He never been with a man before and he was actually using the foreplay to prepare himself metally for what was to come. He had no idea what was next but now he was sure Brian would take him there wihtout bothering to ask him if he wanted something expecifically. At which he was glad because he hated to sound naive and stupid. And he knew that was the way he would sure sound if Brian began to ask him questions about sex.

Brian had finally fred himself from his clothes and now they were skin against skin and he couldn't have enough of the blonds kisses. God! The blond was a great kisser, he tasted deliciously. It was a mixed of rum, beer, Jim beam, vanilla and almonds. Where the hell he got the idea of the vanilla taste and almonds but the flavor was great and he liked it. Brian was ready to plunge inside the blond wihtout any more stops or foreplay as the blond nicely put it. So he now grab the blonds legs and rested them in his shoulder as he asked,

"Justin do you have some lube and condoms? We aren't at my loft were all those items are always present and I didn't came prepare to fuck any one while I was in a business dinner with my client."  
Justin then looked nervous, Shit! I didn't taught of it. Then, he remember that Matt had showed him his all emergencies bag as he called the bag where he kept all his sex toys and he then moved from underneath Brian and went to locate the fucking bag praying that Matt hadn't moved it from were he had it the first time he showed it to him.

Finally, Justin found the requested items and gave them to Brian. Brian now was very industrious at preparing the blond for his furious attack on his tight ass. As Brian began to penetrate the blond's ass he felt the tighten of the muscles more and saw the contortions of pain in Justin's face and he lean to kiss him as he asked,

"Sunshine are you a virgin?"  
Justin felt the redness creep his face and he was sure he would cried out of embarrasement, the last thing he wanted was for this man to think of him as a dumb ass kid. He wanted to appear as an expert to impress the man as he had impressed him but now it seemed it wouldn't be possible. Brian then sense the kid's embarrasement and softly added,

"Don't be ashamed of it Sunshine! I am glad I'm your first, I'll make it as delicisouly perfect as possible and I'll make sure you enjoyed the experience as much as I'm enjoying your inocence. I want you to always remember this night, so no matter with whom you ever with I always be there." Justin now smiles at him his best Sunshine smiled and thinks, You would always be here with me because your name is emboided in my soul as the rest of you is in my whole body.

It was already five in the morning when Brian wake-up his body was sore and he felt the warm body resting next to his. He smiled at the picture perfect Justin's sleeping face with the soft smile forming in his now very plum red and probably sore lips. He indulge himself at the sight of the sleeping beauty next to him then he began to move away from the blond it was time for him to go. His flight home was schedule to leave at 7:30AM and he still needed to go to the hotel and packed and finished the last touches to the campaign for the Adventure Computer Graphics before he arrived at Pittsburgh and showed it to Garner.

Brian dressed himself in silence and went to pick up his portafolio which had landed somewhere around the room as he picked up his briefcase. He found a tassel with Justin's Initials and his Beta Sigma Gamma ensignia he took it and pocket it for himself.

Something to remember you by Sunshine, he thought as he kissed the blond's soft lips one more time. At this Justin just stirred and responded to the kiss then he smiled and turned back to keep sleeping.

Brian left the room with a wide smiled in his face and his mind was filled with the words to the song of Fly Me To The Moon as images of last nite events were assaulting his mind.

It was a great day, the fresh sea breeze caressed his face, the salty moist of the air damped his sore lips and the horizon was colored with the usual sunrise colors. He could distingushed the dark blues from the pink violets to the yellow-orange that began to give way to the baby blue clear sky as the sun began to climb the sky.


	3. Fly Me To The Moon

Fly Me To The Moon:  
Part Three, Secrets Revealed

Agora Gallery  
415 West Broadway  
Soho, New York N.Y.

Special Winter Exhibition by emerging artist Justin Taylor Fly Me To The Moon   
From November 12 - December 2, 2004.

Melanie had just received an art gallery invitation from one of her many grateful clients at the law firm. She looked at the dates for the exhibition and thought what the hell? If I can get Brian to agree to take care of Gus for one night, I can take Lindsay to this exhibition and maybe score some good points with her. Melanie smiled because it had been so long since she had done something special for her partner. Then she picked up the phone and began to dial Brian's work number.

"Hey asshole, how is your day going?"  
"Well well, if it isn't smelly Melly. What do you want bitch?"  
"I need to ask you for a favor."  
Brian reclined in his leather designer executive chair and with his tongue in cheek got ready to listen to the muncher, as he so affectionately called his lesbian friends. Well he was only friends with Lindsay Peterson, Melanie Marcus's life partner. Lindsay and he had been friends since their college years and they also shared the bond of parenthood since Brian had agreed to donate the sperm that impregnated her with their child Gus. Augustus Brian Kinney was the name of the baby that was almost five years old. 

Brian loved his son Gus and he tried very hard to get along with Melanie but they had both clashed from day one when Lindsay introduced them at one of her get-togethers. Lindsay had been driving Brian crazy about the brunette she had met at one of her father's business dinners. Mr. Peterson was a client of Melanie's law firm and she had been invited by one of the senior partners at the firm. So when Brian first laid eyes on the female brunette, he disliked her right away. He saw her as a female version of himself and he didn't like it a bit. Melanie, on the other hand, disliked him because she had learned from Lindsay that back in her college years she had fooled around with Brian for awhile. But they had both come to their senses and accepted their friendship as it was - just a deep friendship between a male and a female. Melanie couldn't help but see him as a threat. He knew Lindsay in the intimate way that she was hoping she could too, in the not so distant future. So neither one made any effort to hide their mutual dislike.

And now it had been almost twelve years since Lindsay and Melanie had been living together as partners and four years since they tied the knot at a private ceremony which, much to his dismay, Brian had to rescue. He had been about to lose not only his best friend Lindsay to a fucking French guy but also any close relationship he might like to cultivate with his son Gus. The fucking French guy had been very specific in telling Brian that once he married Lindsay, he wouldn't tolerate any relationship between him and his wife and soon to be adopted son Gus. At this Brian had thought fuck, at least Melanie allowed him to be with his son and he wouldn't allow anyone - especially a French guy - to decide his and his son's future relationship. So he did what he thought would be best for everyone, he relinquished his parental rights to Melanie and said he would only relinquish them to her and no one else. Once he did so, Lindsay and Melanie got back together and the French guy was history and everything went back to normal. Mel and him still fought between themselves but they both tried harder to get along for Gus's sake.

"Brian! Brian are you there asshole?"  
"Yes I am, you bitch. So what do you want?"  
Brian was yanked back to the present by Melanie's voice and he was annoyed. He had lots of better things to do than to listen to the bitch, but he enjoyed listening to Melanie ask him for favors because he knew she wasn't very happy about it.

"I need to know if you could take care of Gus for one night - better make it two."  
"Why? What you and Linds are planning?"  
"Well if you must know, I want to surprise her with a visit to New York. There is going to be an art exhibition that I am sure she would love to see and I'd love to take her. We haven't spent any time alone since the day Gus was born and I was hoping to take her on a sort of romantic escapade from the daily routine."

Brian shivered at the sound of the word romantic. He wasn't too keen on romantic pleasantries. Well, he had very much enjoyed the night he had spent with a romantic blond not so long ago but he didn't count that as unpleasant, just a necessary evil to get to the forbidden fruit that to his delight was better than the best experience anyone could have since paradise lost.

"So, you want to stick me with the care of a five year old child while you and Lindsay go and do God only knows what kind of aberrations you have in mind?"  
"You asshole, Gus is your son too and it's only fair that you help once in awhile."  
"Yeah! Yeah! When is this going to take place?"  
"I am not sure. I need to discuss it with Lindsay but the exhibition will take place during the weeks of November 12 through December 2. So will you help or not?"  
"Sure, now that you are trying to hit me with the guilt shit!"  
"Asshole!"  
"Yeah well, I love you too smelly Melly."  
Brian added sarcastically before hanging up. He then unconsciously began to rub the tassel he been carrying around with him everywhere he went. The tassel he had pocketed after his night with the young blond had become like his lucky charm. Brian retrieved the almost disintegrated mass of strands. The color of the tassel had almost faded, the strands were now merely threads of a very fragile strand that would disappear at any minute; only the frat insignia and his initials still held to the mesh of threads. 

Brian closed his eyes and transported himself back to that night, to the only night he had allowed romanticism take hold in his life. He could hear the sound of the crashing waves wash ashore while he was thrusting himself inside the blond that kept screaming his name with every thrust. Brian had loved the sound of his name when the blond would scream it. He had enjoyed every minute of pleasure he had experienced and given to the blond. He loved going back to that night and he treasured the images as if his life depended on them. 

Now Brian opened his eyes and shook the images from his mind as he had work to do and he had no reason to relive the past. He had enjoyed the blond, he had his memories and now it was time to move on. But he couldn't help but think what it would be like to have a relationship with someone - especially with the young blond. 

===================================================

Friday, November 26, 2004.

"Mel, stop fidgeting. I'm sure Brian was very upset too - he was really looking forward to spending some time with his son."  
"Sure Linds keep making excuses for the asshole."  
"Mel! Please, let's enjoy the trip and make the best of it. I for one am very happy to be spending this time with my two favorite people - you and our son. And I am certainly enjoying this exhibition. The artist seems to be very talented. I like this rendition of the night. He has truly captured the beauty of the moonlight and the ocean."

"I'm not much of an art critic myself Linds. I'll leave it to you and your artistic knowledge, but I can tell you that this is moving me. I can almost feel myself transported to such a place. I almost wish we could be spending the night together under the stars while the ocean sounds wash over us." Melanie closed her eyes to have a better image of her and Lindsay lost in such a place. Lindsay couldn't help but smile at her lover and lean on her shoulders as she was holding the sleepy child in her arms.

Justin was moving among the crowd with Daphne holding his hand. His best friend had come to the show to offer her moral support. Justin always got nervous and literally sick whenever his art was showcased at the Gallery. Daphne was the only one to help him calm down and be able to get through the nightmare of mingling with the potential buyers and art critics. 

"Mr. Taylor your paintings are as beautiful as always!"  
"Thank you Mrs. Daniels. I hope you are planning on investing in one."  
"I sure am son. I sure am." The rich lady moved on to talk to the Gallery owner and settle on a price as another couple came up to Justin and Daphne.

"Mr. Taylor my wife here is very intrigued by the man in the bar scene."  
"You are Mrs. Harold?"  
"Yes I am Mr. Taylor."  
"I am afraid it is one of the few paintings that are not for sale. The painting is just being exhibited as part of the Fly Me To The Moon collection."  
"Mr. Taylor, I am sure my husband can come up with a satisfactory price for the piece."  
"I am very flattered Mrs. Harold, and I am well aware of the saying 'the client is always right', however in this case I have to make an exception. The painting with the man in the bar scene isn't for sale." The young red-head just looked at her much older husband and then smiled adding,

"Why? Is there a personal connection to that painting?"  
At this Justin just smiled and was led away by Daphne to where the Gallery owner was calling to him.

"Justin I want you to meet Melanie Marcus and her partner Lindsay Peterson. She helped my cousin Rita with her custody battle and thanks to her expertise my cousin was awarded full custody of my niece."  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Marcus, and you too Ms. Peterson."  
"The pleasure is all mine." Lindsay added quickly while shifting Gus from one arm to the other to shake the young artist's hand. 

"What a cute baby? May I hold him please?" Justin asked when Gus opened his big hazel eyes and smiled at him while his mommy tried to hush him back to sleep.  
"Sure honey! But I'm not sure if he will cry, he doesn't usually like strangers."  
Lindsay added softly while handing Gus to Justin.

"I am pretty good with babies. I adore them."  
"I am sure you and your girlfriend will have plenty of time to have some babies of your own." Melanie remarked as Justin and Daphne just smiled without correcting Melanie's assumption. Surprisingly Gus didn't cry out as expected; instead he settled cozily in the blond's arms while Justin talked baby talk to the child. At this Lindsay added,

"He is almost five years old and he can talk almost as well as a grown up." Justin felt a little embarrassed because he was reminded that the child wasn't a toddler and he sounded stupid with his baby talk.

"What's his name?" Daphne interfered sensing Justin's embarrassment.  
"Gus!" The child said while he began to hug Justin and give him little kisses all over which delighted Justin.

"Augustus Brian Kinney."  
Lindsay added while she got annoyed by her son's reaction to the blond and began to pull Gus away from the young artist. Justin tensed a little at the mention of the name Brian Kinney and looked toward Daphne with whom he had shared all the details of his one night with the Greek god. She just shrugged and was about to add something when they were surprised by Gus remarking,

"Look Mommy, just like daddy's lucky charm!"  
At this all eyes were focused on Justin's key chain that had the insignia of his frat house. The key chain was hanging loose at the side of Justin's pants.

"You mean your daddy is a member of the Beta Sigma Gamma society too?"  
"Ha! I doubt it unless he fucked the frat members - he has never set foot in such a classy place." Melanie added with bitterness in her voice.

"Mel!" Lindsay's voice sounded full of warning and then she added in her most charming WASPish manner,

"No sweetie! Brian has never been too fond of belonging to any frat house; he was very smart in college and refused various acceptances to a few honor society clubs but he still managed to graduate Magna Cum Laude from Penn University."  
"Wow!" Daphne uttered and then added,

"Justin is expected to graduate Suma Magna Cum Laude next spring from Dartmouth."  
"Really! What an accomplishment!" Melanie sounded really impressed and proud for the blond. Justin was about to add something when they were rudely interrupted by Mr. Harold.

"I'll pay a quarter of a million dollars for the painting young man."  
At this Justin replied with a little of anger in his voice,

"I already told you Mr. Harold, the painting isn't for sale. I'll gladly donate any one you see here for your private collection, but that painting as well as the others involving that man aren't for sale."  
"Okay! What about half a million dollars?" Justin rolled his eyes in exasperation - the man didn't get it, the painting wasn't for sale - period.

"I'm willing to offer you a million dollars for that painting."  
"Mr. Harold, I am going to say this once and only once. That particular piece and the other ones aren't for sale. You cannot possible afford what I had to pay for the model to pose for me." At this Justin turned abruptly and grabbed Daphne's hand forcefully as he walked out of the room. Once they were out on the street, Justin began to shake. He was angry, upset and a little overwhelmed by the events that had taken place inside the gallery. Daphne held him tightly and rubbed his back as he began to cry.

He didn't know why he was crying but his eyes were filled with tears. Daphne hailed a cab and they rode in silence to the hotel where they were staying for the duration of the show. Once they arrived in the hotel room, Justin went to the mini-bar and prepared himself a glass of Jim Beam. The young artist had taken to Jim Beam since the night he met Brian during his spring break vacation. He sat on the bed and drank his drink all at once. Daphne gave him another glass and helped him get rid of his shoes and the clothing that was constraining him. He finished the second drink and lay on the bed with his eyes closed as he began to remember his one night stand with Brian.

"I love him Daphne. I am truly madly hopelessly desperately in love with him."  
"Justin stop being such a drama queen. How could you know what your feelings are toward this man so certainly? You met him for few hours and the only thing you two shared was a fantastic night of sex."

"I know Daphne it doesn't make any sense. But I know what is in my heart and the only thing you would find there is love for Brian Kinney."  
"Justin!"  
"And Daphne tonight of all nights I met his son. You have no idea of the feelings that were rushing through me when I held that child, and what I felt when I heard his name and I realized Gus was his son. His hazel eyes were a cruel reminder of his father's."

"Justin please!"  
"No Daphne, you have no idea how I feel. How I felt when I woke up that next morning to find him gone from my bed. I felt so cheap. I felt like I had been discarded like a dirty piece of used clothing. I wanted to die Daphne. He was gone and didn't even take the time to leave me a note, or wake me up to let me know if he had a good time. To tell me that he would call me even if he never did." Justin was crying with more intensity than when he started. Daphne went to hold him tightly and cursed the man that had provoked such intensely painful feelings in her best friend.

=======================================================

At the Liberty Diner, on a Monday morning a few weeks after Thanksgiving.

"Hey asshole, where have you been hiding? Have you visited any more frat houses?"  
Brian looked up to see an annoyed Melanie settle on a bar stool in front of the booth. The booth that apparently was reserved for him and his so-called friends. Curious as to what brought up Mel's remark he replied,

"No! Not that it is any of your business. And as for hiding, I gave that up a long time ago when I finally realized you weren't dying any time soon."  
"Asshole!"  
"So what else is new bitch? I hope you aren't still pissed at me for having to pass on a night of babysitting my son because I was called into an emergency meeting in Chicago for one of my most profitable accounts?" Melanie just mimicked Brian's trademark tongue in cheek and drank her cup of coffee.

"What you mean by any more frat houses? Since when does Brian visit those?"  
Emmett asked very curiously, as a soft smile formed on his lips and he looked directly at Brian. Hell he was always curious when it came to hearing about Brian's sexual activities. Brian led an exciting life when it came to sex. Brian just shrugged; he had no idea what the muncher was talking about. At this Ted, Emmett's best and oldest friend, began to sit back and relax so he could enjoy the tall tale Melanie was about to dish.

"I don't know since when, but I witnessed something interesting while Linds and I were visiting an art exhibit in New York few weeks ago."  
"And what's that?" Brian was forced to ask; he certainly wasn't into the gossip scene but if it involved him he was always willing to listen.

"Well Linds and I were introduced to this handsome young blond artist. His name is Justin Taylor. Does that ring a bell Brian?"  
Brian tensed up as he heard the name Justin Taylor but he showed no emotion or change in his demeanor to his friends. He kept drinking his coffee, seemingly oblivious to the name.

"I guess not. Silly me! To think that Brian Kinney would remember the name of one his discarded tricks." Brian wanted to slap the bitch. How dared she call Justin a trick? Justin wasn't a trick, he had never been a trick and Brian had no intention of making his short encounter with the blond into one more of his impersonal, impassionate nights of sex.

"Oh! Don't worry about Brian's memory Melanie - dish." Emmett hurried Melanie to finish the tale.

"Well we met this young artist and we were talking to him and admiring his paintings, which were very good by the way. The show was titled Fly Me To The Moon which I for one find very corny; however as I was admiring the paintings I could see why that title. The scenes depicted in the show were to die for. I mean if I were to be lost somewhere I'd wish it would be in any of the scenes of those paintings."

"Fly Me To The Moon - where have I also heard that title?"  
"Don't be silly Teddy, we just heard that song by Frank Sinatra the other day when we walked into Brian's loft and found him passed out drunk on the couch."

"You heard whaaat?" A red-headed older woman asked with a shriek in her voice.

"The song by Frank Sinatra Fly Me To The Moon. Brian was drunk and passed out when Teddy and I went into his loft. Actually, it's a very interesting story. Teddy and I went to pay Brian a visit because well you know all about my little adventure in becoming one of the Pitts' celebrity party planners, and I wanted Brian to help me design some business cards to pass among my most exclusive clients.........."

"Sure honey! But I am more interested in knowing why Brian owns a Frank Sinatra record? I need to make sure my hearing is okay, because as far as I know Brian doesn't own anything that could be considered corny, heartfelt or superciliously romantic."

"It isn't a record Debbie - it was a CD." Ted added while trying to console his friend who had just been rudely interrupted by the waitress and friend.

"Well Debbie like I said, Ted and I just walked in and there was this song called Fly Me To The Moon programmed in repeat mode playing, and Brian was passed out drunk on the sofa. Then Teddy and I helped Brian to his bed and we left. We didn't want to disturb his majesty while he was sleeping it off. Oh! By the way Brian, I forgot to give you something. I picked it up when we were helping you to bed - it fell from one of your hands." At this Emmett started to hand Brian a gold key chain ring that held the insignia from the Beta Sigma Gamma frat house and the initials JT.

Before Brian could take the ring, Melanie grabbed it from Emmett's hand and said,

"So you do know Justin Taylor! Well going back to my story and to speed it up - Linds and I witnessed a not very pleasant argument between the young artist and one of his possible buyers. Apparently someone named Mr. Harold had his eye on one particular painting. It showed a bar scene where someone was singing in the background while a man sitting at the bar drinking was watching the man singing. Which by the way, the man at the bar very accurately resembled Brian Kinney." At this Brian grabbed the ring from Melanie and raised his right eyebrow. He too was curious to know what this was all about.

"What happened then Mel?" Emmett's curiosity was aroused.

"Justin told the man politely that the painting wasn't for sale, it was just part of the collection. Then the man - I guess he wasn't used to being told no - offered to pay a quarter of a million dollars for the painting. Justin refused again, then he offered half, and then his last offer was a million dollars - at which Justin told him flat out that the man couldn't possibly match the price he had to pay for the model to sit for him. Then he stormed out of the show, and word has it he didn't finish the show. He just picked up the pieces he had in the exhibit that hadn't sold yet and forfeited the show."

"Jesus Brian! One million fucking dollars."  
Debbie had to sit down; her legs felt like they were about to give out.

"I wish someone would pay at least a hundred dollars to see my picture."  
Ted added, trying to digest what Melanie had just shared.

"Well schmuck, I don't think anyone would pay even a penny to see your ugly face."  
Brian remarked while trying to regain control of himself. Since Melanie had walked into the diner he had been on a roller coaster of emotions and he wasn't sure he could keep up the 'no emotion' masquerade. He was overwhelmed by the story. He had heard something that he had wished secretly in his heart. The blond artist thought of him often, as Brian often thought of their one night together. And the young artist wasn't to keen on parting with their memories. He had been offered a million dollars for one of his paintings and he had flatly refused. Furthermore, he had said no one could match the price he had paid for Brian. Brian wondered, what was the price? He certainly didn't feel he had paid a price for Justin's innocence. On the other hand he felt he had robbed him of a wonderful experience which he treasured in his heart.

"Who paid what for whom?" A whining voice was heard walking into the group's conversation.   
"Hey Mikey I see you found your professor."  
"Hey yourself asshole. Where have you been? I've been looking for you. I need you to help me with my new comic book design." Michael added while kissing Brian and sitting down in the booth with his boyfriend Ben.

"Someone wanted to pay one million dollars for Brian's portrait by his frat boyfriend."  
"Whaaaaaat? What boyfriend? Brian doesn't do boyfriends."  
Michael whined while looking at Brian and answering Ted.

"Apparently he does, Mikey. Remember the tassel Brian is always playing with that has the initials JT and the insignia for the Beta Sigma Gamma frat house? Well the initials are for Justin Taylor who happens to be a member of the frat house and is the artist who refused one million dollars for Brian's portrait." Melanie said with all the venom she could distill. 

She enjoyed rattling Brian and she had just found a way to unnerve the ad exec - she wasn't one to let an opportunity pass. At this Brian got up from the booth. He wasn't willing to let his friends vilify his one night with Justin. Furthermore he wasn't too keen on allowing them to imply something that he secretly wished but wasn't ready to act upon. He clutched the gold ring he had thought he lost a few days ago and felt reassured of what he didn't know, but he felt good every time he held the precious souvenir in his hands. Justin was the last thought on Brian's mind as he drove his jeep to work.


	4. Fly Me To The Moon

Brian had been thinking about what Melanie said at the diner all day, and he couldn’t concentrate at all on the presentation he was about to give for the people from J’Lo Cosmetics.

“Brian! Brian!”  
Cynthia kept calling to her boss but Brian seemed to be in another world. Finally Cynthia decided to risk her boss’s wrath and went to shake him. Brian finally snapped out of it and looked annoyed at Cynthia.  
“What?” Brian asked irritated. He hated it when he spaced out and more when he was caught doing it.  
“The people from J’Lo Cosmetics are going to be here any minute and we haven’t decided yet on how are we're going to give the presentation?”

“We? I think I heard you say we, Cynthia.”  
“Well Brian I do help on occasion and I am the one who gets stuck doing most of the research and stuff.”  
Brian looked at her and with his trademark tongue in cheek added,

“Yeah! You're right, I’m just the asshole that dazzles the clients with my beautiful face and killer smile.”  
“I didn’t mean it that way Brian.”  
Cynthia replied a little shyly. Brian was the one who always came up with the brilliant ideas and she was left to do the finishing touches like communicating with the art and research departments. On a few occasions she was able to do the real job like when Brian was on vacation, which rarely occurred, or one of the other ad execs asked for her assistance.

“Forget it Cynthia! Let's go.”  
An hour later Brian came back to his office more relaxed and with a plan. He had done a great presentation and the clients were dazzled as expected. He had done his job but while doing the presentation some ideas came into his head about what to do with the information Melanie provided him with about the young artist. Justin! Brian sighed and called Cynthia.

“Cynthia please come into my office.”  
Cynthia followed Brian into the office and closed the door.  
“So, what’s up boss?” Brian looked at her with his usual smirk.

“Well, you are about to earn the we! I need you to go and look for all the company’s accounts that are based in Massachusetts. Once you find them look for ones that might be worth our effort to make into our accounts, and if you don’t find any check any business worth our time and by that I mean my time.”  
“Sure Brian! Anything else?”  
“Try not to take too long and get me the numbers for Dartmouth University Charlton Business College, Leslie Art Institute in Boston and the frat house of Beta Sigma Gamma at Dartmouth.”

“What for?”  
“None of your fucking business - just do as you're told.”  
Cynthia just rolled her eyes and left.

=============================================================

A few months later, Brian was flying to Boston. He had called Justin on the phone on a few occasions but whenever the young artist came to the phone Brian seemed to chicken out and played the high school game of hanging up. He hated his stupid behavior but he couldn't help it. He was new at how to start a relationship and he was afraid of being rejected by the blond. 

He knew from the bits of information he found out from Melanie long ago at the diner that Justin must think of him often. But, he had no idea as to how the young artist would react to him on the phone. He thought that the best way to start this business of seeing if him and Justin could develop a relationship was doing it face to face.

Brian was nervous as hell, not because of the account he was about to try to woo into signing with Vanguard, but about the prospect of seeing Justin face to face. He had learned the exact day of Justin's graduation ceremony had arranged to have his appointment with the prospective client on the same day.

Brian was so caught up with work after the meeting with the J'Lo Cosmetic group that several months had passed till he was able to act upon his decision to see if he could make something out of his and Justin's first encounter. He really wanted to start something with the blond artist. He had enjoyed every second he had spent with him in California long ago, and it got him thinking that he could get used to the feeling of having someone by his side. Someone like Justin Taylor. Brian had never had a serious relationship with anyone before. And he was scared of the implications of starting one. He wasn't a romantic per se but Justin had managed to bring out feelings of wanting in him just in the short time they had spent together.

Now, he had made a leap of faith. He had no idea what he was about to get himself into but he knew whatever it was, as long as Justin was at his side it would be all right. Brian smiled as he was getting of the airplane. He certainly was ready to start something new like getting involved with someone in a relationship. Even if the thought seemed too hetero to him. He hated to admit it but sometimes fags did behave like heteros and maybe it wasn't as bad as he liked to think.

Brian got to the hotel and after changing into something more appropriate for the occasion he headed to his meeting with the Boston based board of directors who were in charge of the Leslie group. The group was worth millions of dollars in advertising fees and if Brian landed the account his position as the best senior partner in the agency would be consolidated, and in the process he would woo his young blond artist.

Life couldn't be better, Brian thought.

After an hour or so, Brian was getting out of his meeting with a big smile while shaking the hands of the board of directors. He had signed the group to a three-year contract and now he was ready and pumped to do what he had really come to do. Look for Justin and find out if he could sell the best product there was on the market - himself.

Brian smiled as it was odd thinking of himself as the best product there is in the fag market of most eligible bachelors. Brian finally arrived at the University campus where commencement was taking place. Cynthia had managed to score an invitation to the event. He had no idea how she had managed such a thing, but he was grateful and now he was sitting along with the rest of the family and friends of the college graduates. The graduation ceremonies began as scheduled and Brian sat through the boring planned program and was grateful when the diplomas and special commendations part began.

He almost jumped out of his seat as he heard the name of Justin Taylor mentioned. His heart was beating so fast that it seemed to Brian it would burst out of his chest at any moment. Justin was graduating at the top of his class with the special commendation of Suma Magna Cum Laude. Brian couldn't help but smile and feel so proud of the young artist whom he had just met for a few hours but felt he had known his whole life.

The ceremonies ended and Brian went in search of his blond. He was ready to put his whole heart on the line this time and hoped all his dreams would come true. He finally spotted the young artist being congratulated by some people while a petite female clung to his arm. "Justin!" Justin turned around at the sound of his name and was lost in the sight of the older man. Surprised to find him there, he still managed to beam his trademark sunshine smile.

"Brian! What are you doing here?"  
Before Brian could answer, a young brunette pushed passed Brian and claimed the blond artist in a passionate kiss. Brian felt his heart shatter into pieces but he didn't let his emotions show. Years of practice at hiding his feelings came in handy this time.  
"Ethan! You came."  
Justin looked his sort of boyfriend in the eyes while still confused about what Brian was doing there.

"Of course I came, I wouldn't miss my boyfriend's graduation for the world."  
Ethan smiled as he handed a bouquet of red roses to Justin and turned his attention to the young female who was still hanging on Justin's arm.  
"Hey Daphne!"  
"Hey yourself." The young female retorted with contempt as she turned her attention to the tall older man.

"So you are the mysterious Brian Kinney."  
"I guess I am."  
Brian answered back, puzzled and hurt to learn that his young artist had a boyfriend now. He saw the contempt on Daphne's face towards the boyfriend, and saved the piece of information for later.

"So what is the mighty Brian Kinney doing here?"  
Daphne asked Brian while eyeing him from head to toe. She didn't know what to make of the older man. She hated him for what he had done to her best friend but she hated the greasy fiddler more. 

Daphne and Justin had met the fiddler, or rather Justin's boyfriend Ethan Gold, during spring vacation. Justin had come to Pittsburgh to visit her and his family during the spring break a few months ago. She had been dating a music student at PIFA at the time. He had a spring music concert so Daphne and Justin had gone to the presentation and that was how Justin had met the fiddler. Ethan Gold was also a student at PIFA in the music department. He was a violin player and from the moment Daphne laid eyes on the violinist she had disliked the man. Later, she had learned about his cheating ways in past relationships but she loved Justin too much to hurt him with idle gossip. She had decided to let Justin find out for himself the type of man Ethan was, but that didn't mean she had to like the fucker.

Now her best friend's dream love was here too. She didn't know what Brian was doing here but she liked the man. He gave her good vibes somehow. But it didn't mean she would easily forget the shit he had pulled on her best friend. So she just kept her feelings to herself and decided she wanted to find out what Brian Kinney was doing here.

Brian found himself at loss for words for a minute. He was thinking fast as to how to explain his presence here. He had to adjust to the new circumstances. Justin wasn't available any longer and he really didn't have a good explanation as to his presence here other than coming to see Justin.

"Brian! Brian!"   
A young female voice kept calling his name. Brian breathed a sigh of relief, someone here knew him so he could improvise rather than expose his shattered heart.

"Hey Brian!" He smiled his trademark smirk, before answering Daphne's question.  
"My aunt sent me to look for you Brian. Hey Justin, Daphne! Congratulations Justin, I am so glad you graduated Suma Magna Cum Laude."  
"Thanks, Laurie. Congratulations too. I'm glad you managed to graduate despite all your difficulties."  
"Yeah! Well not all of us blonds are born with a super brain like you Sunshine."  
Justin laughed as he hugged the newcomer. The young girl was a beautiful blond with killer legs, a great smile and big green eyes.

"So are you staying long Daphne?"  
"Nope Laurie, just came to support Justin. Mrs. Taylor had a previous commitment with Molly so I'm kind of the family representative."  
"Glad you are here!"  
The blond looked at Daphne with love in her eyes. She’d had a crush on Daphne since Justin first introduced them but Justin's friend was straight and that was a pity. Then the blond focused her attention on Brian and added,

"My Aunt Cynthia is waiting for us Brian, shall we go?"  
"Sure, Laurie. Let's go. Well Sunshine, I'm glad I saw you and congratulations too."  
Brian spoke with some regret in his voice, then he took Laurie by her arm and walked towards Cynthia. He had no idea that Cynthia had a niece graduating from Dartmouth. There was so much he didn't know about his assistant but for once he was glad. He had managed to get out of the situation he found himself without exposing a single feeling to anyone. He regretted not being the one by the blond's side and by blond he meant Justin. But he had a feeling he would be seeing more of him in the future. Laurie seemed to know the blond artist pretty well, so he would make sure Laurie become his new best friend and to thank Cynthia for having such a niece.


	5. Fly Me To The Moon

Wednesday, September 7, 2005   
Liberty Diner. 

Brian was having breakfast with his friends. Several months had passed since Brian had come back to Pittsburgh with a shattered heart and no one knew about it except for Cynthia who had a strong suspicion, and Laurie who had a pretty good idea of what was going on in Brian’s mind. 

Brian had been promoted from junior partner to senior partner at Vanguard after he had landed the Leslie group account. Once Brian got his promotion he promoted Cynthia to junior partner and hired Laurie as his assistant. After all, Laurie had graduated from Dartmouth with an MBA so no one ever questioned his decision, especially now that he was a senior partner. Gardner pretty much left Brian on his own as long as he kept bringing in the business and life went on for Brian and his friends. 

“What are you doing this weekend Brian?”   
Michael asked as he was eating his breakfast. 

“Laurie invited me to this charity event that is happening this Saturday; after that probably the usual. Babylon?” Brian smirked as he sighed. Laurie had told him about the charity event that the GLC was hosting and that Justin would be participating. Justin had come back to Pittsburgh a few weeks ago after promoting several art shows in the most prestigious galleries through Europe. 

“Since when do you do charity events? And what’s up with you and your assistant? If I didn’t know better I would swear that you are turning straight.” Michael whined. 

“Since none of your fucking business and last I checked I’m still the King and Stud of Liberty Avenue.” Brian was annoyed; he hated it when Michael acted all possessive and whining. He was glad that Laurie had kept him in the loop about Justin and his whereabouts and now that he had the opportunity to see the blond artist again, he wasn’t about to miss it. 

Brian had his suspicions about Cynthia and Laurie. He was almost certain that they were on to him and his feelings for Justin. After the fiasco at the graduation Brian had been forced to confess to Cynthia about how he knew Justin, and Laurie had filled in the blanks for Cynthia. She was pretty good friends with Justin since the day Justin became her tutor. And she had heard about Justin and his short encounter with Brian - not with all the intimate details. But when her aunt told her about the legendary Brian and his tricks, both women came to the conclusion that Justin might be something more than an acquaintance or just a trick to Brian. 

Brian and his friends where discussing the GLC event when Melanie and Lindsay came into the dinner, “Hey guys!”   
Both women greeted in unison as they went to kiss the boys and order some breakfast.   
“What’s up?” Brian greeted them as he took his chatty son in his arms.  
“Hey! Sonny boy!”   
“Daddy, Daddy!”   
“Why aren’t you in school?”   
“Gus has a doctor’s appointment at 10 am so he is missing school today.”   
Lindsay answered Brian. 

“I hope it’s nothing serious!” Emmett asked concerned.   
“Oh no, nothing serious; it’s just his regular check up and I think he is missing some vaccines so the doctor is taking care of it today.” Lindsay replied as a young blond came on the scene. 

“Justin! Justin!”   
Gus sprang from Brian’s arms and ran towards Justin as Brian took the whole scene in. Michael was upset seeing his favorite nephew, well kind of nephew, behave like that with a total stranger. Lindsay on the other hand wasn’t too happy either. She liked the young artist - as a matter of fact she admired him and his talent. She just didn’t take how her son reacted to him well; Melanie on the other hand was dazzled by Justin. 

“Hey! My little prince.” Justin took Gus in his arms as he flung him through the air and nuzzled against his little face. He looked around and beamed his sunshine smiled as he eyed Brian.   
“Justin I’m glad you made it. Where is Ethan?” Melanie asked as she went to greet him. “Ethan couldn’t come but he sends his regrets, I just drove him to the airport. He has a recital this weekend in Toronto.”   
Justin smiled as he sat with Gus still in his arms and Debbie came around to take everyone’s orders. 

“Hello! Sweetie are you new around here? I’m Debbie and you seem to have picked up an admirer.” Justin gave another of his killer smiles and answered, 

“Hi! I’m Justin and Prince Gus here is my sweetheart.”   
At this everyone laughed as Gus began to kiss Justin’s face all over, everyone except for Michael who was getting upset by the minute about the newcomer. Brian on the other hand was pleased with the scene.   
“So Sunshine! How do you know this handsome boy?”   
Debbie asked Justin as she was taking Lindsay and Melanie’s order. 

“How do you know Brian’s nickname for me?” Justin asked puzzled and curious as he eyed Brian one more time but Brian just sat there impassively drinking his coffee. 

“I don’t. I just have to see your beautiful face and smile to think of you as a Sunshine, and how do you know his majesty?” Debbie asked as she was squeezing Justin’s cheeks. 

At this Melanie couldn’t miss the opportunity to rattle Brian and added,   
“Remember some months ago when we were discussing the art show that Lindsay and I went to. Well, Justin here is the artist and is here to help us by donating some of his art for us to auction, and the funds will be donated to the Center.”   
“Jesus! Sunshine you are the one who turned down one million dollars for Brian’s portrait.” Debbie had to sit as the thought of it weakened her legs. 

Justin on the other hand looked uncomfortable and Brian eyed him wanting to know his answer to this while he had his usual tongue in cheek smirk.   
“Really!”   
Emmett exclaimed as he and Ted sat up straight in an alert manner waiting to hear some gossip dished out. Michael was boiling over. He had hated the young artist even before he met him and now that he had he hated him even more. The young artist had something he could only dream of - Brian’s one night - and he was handsome and seemed to have a bond with Mel and Lindsay as well as with Gus; that didn’t sit well with him. 

Justin was getting redder by the minute as he was trying to steer the conversation.   
“So, Mel have you decided which of my paintings are you going to auction?”   
“No Sunshine that is why I asked you here for breakfast. Lindsay is taking Gus to the doctor and I took the morning off work, so how about if we both head to the Center right now and do that?” 

Mel smiled and Justin felt relief at leaving the diner. He wasn’t ready to answer any questions about his and Brian’s non-existing relationship. He had no idea what to make of Brian ever since he saw him again at his graduation. He knew he was there for Laurie since her aunt was Brian’s assistant at the time, but he had secretly wished Brian had gone to look for him. Justin sighed, he could only dream. But in the few weeks he had been back in Pittsburgh and had talked to Laurie, Mel, Lindsay and Daphne who had kept in touch with Laurie, he had learned some things that made him wonder about Brian. 

So before leaving he shook everyone’s hands.   
“Nice meeting you sweetie!”   
Emmett kissed Justin on the cheek as he added,   
“If you ever need a party planner, give me a call. I’ll be more than glad to help you in any way.” He handed him a business card as Justin replied,   
“Thanks, Emmett.” He eyed the card for the name of the flashy man. 

“And I’m Ted and I’m also pleased to meet you. I’m an accountant so if you ever need any help with your finances, don’t hesitate to call me.”   
Ted also handed Justin a card as he shook his hand a little too long. Justin just smiled at him. He didn’t like the way the odd man looked at him. 

“Well, Sunshine I hope to be seeing you here often? It’s not every day the diner is graced with such a famous person.”   
Debbie remarked as she hugged Justin tightly, almost preventing him from breathing. At this Brian got up from his seat and said,   
“Let the boy breathe Debbie. Later Sunshine.”   
And he took Justin away from Debbie as he grabbed him by his waist and kissed him with a passionate kiss and left without waiting for his reaction. 

“Later, Brian!” Justin just managed to answer as he was caught off guard by Brian’s move. Justin was still in a swirl of emotions when Michael passed pushing him a little too roughly to go after Brian. 

“Brian! Brian!”   
But Brian didn’t pay any attention to Michael and got in his Jeep.   
“What’s wrong with you Michael? You almost made Sunshine stumble to the ground.”   
Debbie added as she was trying to steady Justin and apologize for Michael’s rude behavior. 

“It’s okay Debbie, I’m okay. Nice meeting all of you and see you later my Prince.” Justin kissed Gus before turning to face Melanie who was waiting for him to leave.


	6. Fly Me To The Moon

Friday September 9, 2005.  
Liberty Diner- Lunch Time

"Brian are you going with me to Ben's lecture tomorrow?"  
Michael asked, trying to change his friend's mind in the hopes he wouldn't go to the GLC auction instead. He had been nagging him about the professor's lecture on the representation of gay superheroes in comic books and its impact on society in general. Michael had figured since Brian was his partner in his little comic book store venture, he would rather hear Ben talk about his comic book Rage than go to the boring GLC auction. He also wanted to keep Brian away from the blond artist as much as he could.

"No. I already told you I have plans with Laurie."  
Brian answer annoyed. He hated Michael's whining ways and he knew Michael had a crush on him but he thought he should be over it by now, with his new boyfriend and all. Brian liked Ben Bruckner. Since the professor had come into his life, Michael had been happier and less annoying. But since he had met Justin, Michael had become more clinging than ever and that was fucking pissing him off.

"But, we hardly do anything together any more Brian. I thought this could be like our time to hang out together. You are always doing something with your assistant."  
"Well, Michael, Laurie is my assistant; we work together and we have lots of things to do together - work, for one. Now stop being so fucking annoying and pass me the sugar."  
Brian made a gesture to Michael in warning.

"Oh Michael get over it. I'm sure Brian has better things to do than to spend an hour or so listening to your boy friend praise you on your comic book." Emmett was getting irritated with Michael's constant whining. He couldn't understand how the good professor put up with him, he must be a saint. 

Emmett knew about Michael's crush on Brian; well who didn't have a crush on Brian on Liberty Avenue. He had had one on him too but he quickly got over it. He knew Brian was way out of anyone’s league other than as just a one night stand. But he was looking forward to see what would happen on Saturday at the GLC. He had a strong suspicion that the bachelor days of his majesty might be over. He knew it the moment he saw Justin; how Brian’s gaze didn’t leave him the other day when Justin came to the diner for the first time, and the passionate kiss Brian gave him before leaving. And seeing Brian passed out drunk listening to that old song "Fly Me to the Moon" left him with no doubt that Brian was taken now.

Ted on the other hand was always interested in Brian's love life. The accountant lived through Brian's wild life. When Ted first saw Justin he thought he was a fallen angel and knowing that his majesty Brian Kinney was going after him gave him the best thrills ever. He felt like he himself was making the play for the handsome boy.

"So boys what are you going to eat?"  
Debbie asked in her always cheerful manner with her pad and pen in hand when Lindsay and Melanie came in.

"Hey everyone!"  
The girls greeted them as they settled on the stools in front of the boys' regular booth.  
"Where is our famous local artist?"  
Debbie asked; she had taken a fancy to the blond boy.

"Justin will be joining us in a few minutes. I think he is apartment hunting with his best friend Daphne." Lindsay answered as she began to look at the lunch menu.

"Yes! Justin is moving out from his mother's place. I think living away from home for so long - it felt kind of weird for him to come back and live with his mother again. Besides now he is twenty-two after all."  
Melanie made a face. She loved Justin dearly but she didn't approve of him moving away from his mother. Melanie thought of Justin as a little boy, not a grown man.

"Oh!" Debbie replied as she began to take everyone's order. At this a young couple entered the diner laughing.  
"Sunshine!" Debbie called out as she went to greet Justin.  
"Hey Debbie! This is my best friend Daphne."  
"Hello Sweetie, any friend of our Sunshine is always welcome here."  
"Thanks!"  
Daphne smiled widely at Debbie as she went to greet Lindsay and Melanie, and then turned to eye Brian.  
"Hello Brian! Long time no seeing you."  
She added with a little sarcasm. She liked Brian but she hadn't forgiven him yet.

"Hey Daph, great seeing you again."  
Brian only smirked. He hadn't found a way to make friends with Daphne yet but he would. He needed all the allies possible if he wanted to get rid of the fucking fiddler and have Justin all to himself.  
"How did it go?"  
Lindsay asked a little too excited. She saw herself helping the young artist decorating his new place and that put her in a cheery mood.

"Well, Linds we found this gorgeous place. I mean the place is to die for. It's an apartment kind of a loft like the ones you see in the big magazines. It's perfect. The lighting, I can see the place - just my studio and me and Daphne and Ethan all living together. Just perfect. I just bought it and we are moving in this afternoon."  
Justin added excited about his new acquisition.

"Ethan is moving in with us?"  
Daphne asked her excitement going away.

"Yes, I forgot to tell you about it Daphne. He just called me this morning to let me know about his contract ending last week but with the excitement of my participation in the auction and his recital in Toronto, he forgot to mention it. And now, well he asked me to look for a place for him but I said he could move in with us."  
Justin looked at his friend; he knew Daphne despised the fiddler. He meant his boyfriend. Justin often forgot to call him boyfriend.

"Yeah! More like he needs someone to take care of him financially."  
Daphne added upset.

"Daphne you don't know that."  
"Really! Justin how much money have you been giving him since you two met?"  
"He just needed some financial assistance until his career takes off. And I'm not giving him anything - I am lending him the money."  
"Does he knows they are only loans? I bet he doesn't expect to pay back a cent."  
"Daphne could we just drop this."  
Justin began to feel uncomfortable; he hated discussing finances especially when among friends.

"I'll drop it but don't think even for a minute I'm going to let the fucker forget about it."  
"What if he doesn't pay me back - it's my goddamn money."  
"Yeah! Well, I know it's your fucking money but I bet if I tell Matt about it he is going to flip!" Daphne couldn't find another defense against Justin statement.

"Who is Matt?"  
Emmett asked curiously. He was enjoying the little scene between Daphne and Justin and he wanted to know about any other players in this little soap opera where Justin and Brian were the main stars.  
"Matt is Justin's financial advisor and closest friend besides me."  
Daphne added irritated. She hated fighting with Justin but the fucking fiddler always unnerved her.

"Who has a financial advisor?"  
Debbie asked as she was coming back to the group with the orders.  
"Matt, Justin's friend who is going to flip once he founds about Justin supporting his boyfriend until Ethan - I think that's the name - jump starts his career."  
Ted recapped for Debbie.

"Oh! You have a financial advisor sweetie. It must be nice to have someone taking care of your money."  
Debbie added as an afterthought. She couldn't imagine anyone needing a financial advisor except the rich and famous.

Melanie, sensing the high tempers going around the group, tried to help Justin out of the jam by asking,  
"So, Justin where is this loft of yours located? I'd like to take a look at it. Just to see how gorgeous it is."  
Justin went back to his former excitement and replied,

"Oh! Yeah! My mom helped me find it. Now that she is a real estate agent, she showed me this place. It's located here on Liberty Avenue. What's the street name Daphne?"  
Justin asked his best friend in the hopes she would drop the Ethan subject.

"Tremont Street. No........."  
Daphne paused a little to remember the exact address.

"No it's on the cornerof six Fuller and Tremont St."  
She added smiling now. She too loved the loft.

"It's located on the third floor of this great building. I love it too, Justin is right the lighting for his studio is fantastic and I can see myself making it look great just like out of those High Living places from the rich and famous magazines."  
Daphne smiled as Lindsay's faced turned sad. She guessed she wouldn't be the one helping the young artist decorate his new place.

And everyone else was awful quiet as Daphne had mentioned the street name and the building where Justin's new home was.  
"What's wrong? Don't you all think it's a great neighborhood? My mom told me it was the best location here on Liberty Avenue."

"Yeah! It is."  
Brian added smiling mischievously. He hadn't missed a thing between Justin and Daphne. And now that Justin was about to become his new neighbor, he could see himself making friends with Daphne and making sure the fiddler was no more.

"So what's wrong then? Why no one is excited about me moving in there?"  
Brian took a last sip from his drink, got up from the booth, and got so close to Justin that he almost pinned him to the counter as he spoke.  
"Welcome to your new apartment neighbor!"  
Brian then kissed Justin once more and left as he threw some money on the counter.

Justin almost fell to the floor as his legs were giving out on him. Daphne had just realized the reason for the sudden silence among her friends.   
"Shit! Brian is the hot neighbor the super told us about."  
Daphne babbled as she looked at her best friend who seemed to be having an asthma attack. It was too much for the young artist. This week had been full of surprises and whirlwind emotions when it came to Brian.

"Are you alright Sunshine?"  
Debbie asked concerned; the young blond was looking paler by the minute and his breathing getting difficult.

"He is alright. Here Justin, here is your inhaler. He just gets them when he has too much stress." Daphne added almost apologetically. She knew what all of it meant to Justin and how she unwittingly had added to his stress level right now. So she handed the inhaler that thank God she always carried just in case.

"I hope you die little shit." Michael growled when he passed Justin as he was leaving the diner, upset at what he had witnessed.  
"Michael! What a rotten thing to say!"  
His mother glared at him but he just left the diner angrily.

Lindsay realized that what she had thought had been a one night stand between Justin and Brian could be more for both of them. May be her son Gus was smarter than she thought.  
Melanie on the other hand couldn't help but hate Brian more if it was possible. She now realized why Justin was always so evasive when it came to Brian. He loved the bastard.

============================================================

Late in the evening that same day, Brian had just arrived at his loft from work. He had shared his excitement at the prospect of having Justin as a neighbor with Laurie, but of course he had disguised it as Laurie having the opportunity to spend some time close to Daphne. Laurie had admitted openly to Brian her crush on Daphne so he always used the Daphne excuse to try to pump his assistant for information about Justin.

Brian had found his most comfortable jeans and put them on, his shirt was off and he was bare foot - comfortable after a hard day’s work. And now he was on his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of Jim Beam when he bumped into a pair of honey brown eyes.

"Hello Brian!"  
"Jesus! Daphne you scared the shit out of me."  
"You know you shouldn't leave your door wide open. You never know who may come in."  
"Well, Daph if it's a man I'll fuck his brains out and if it's a girl like you I kick the shit out of her."  
"Try me!" Daphne shot back defiantly.

"What the fuck do you want? If you came to borrow a cup of sugar I'm all out."  
"I don't think so - it would be more like a cup of lemon juice. Cause your taste is just as sour."  
"That what Justin thinks I taste like?"  
"No, he says you taste like the most delicious forbidden fruit but afterwards you leave a sour taste in one's mouth."  
Daphne eyed Brian. Brian turned away from Daphne; he definitely needed a glass of Jim Beam.

"Why do you keep messing with Justin's mind?"  
"Why do you say that?"  
Brian offered her a drink but she declined. He went to have a seat and relax on his favorite Italian sofa.

"Because you keep kissing him with such passion that if I didn't know better I could swear you love him."  
Brian lifted his right eyebrow as he drank from his glass.

"I greet everyone like that. And about my kisses being passionate, well I can't help it if Justin makes me give him those kind of kisses."  
Brian replied innocently.

"Bullshit! Laurie told me you don't kiss anybody."  
"Correction, I don't fuck anybody twice. I hate repeats. I don't do relationships or romantic bullshit but I'm known to give the best fucking kisses around these parts."  
Brian explained kind of proud of himself. He loved being the stud of Liberty Avenue.

"Are you planning on fucking Justin once again?" Daphne asked.   
Laurie had told her all about his Majesty the Stud of Liberty Avenue.  
Brian gave Daphne a long look as he was toying with his drink and after thinking something over he answered,

"Maybe, if he ever gets rid of that fucking boyfriend of his."  
"What does Ethan have to do with you trying to fuck Justin again?"  
Daphne asked curiously; she never expected Brian to admit he wanted Justin.

"Like a drink now?"  
"Maybe."  
Daphne took a seat next to Brian as he went to pour another drink for him and Daphne. He came back and settled next to Daphne as he handed her the drink.

"Well, I would hate to be the one who comes between two happily married fags, for one."  
"What if they aren't happily married?"  
"If they aren't happily married and Justin is in need of some, let's say sex therapy, I'd be more than happy to provide him with my services."  
"But I thought you said you didn't fuck anyone more than once. Your words darling not mine."  
Brian smiled wickedly at Daphne as he heard her throwing his own words back at him.

"Well, my dear Daphne there is always a first time for everything and for a dear friend like Justin I'd be willing to make an exception to the aforementioned rule providing it's only sex therapy."  
"But, what if he needs more than just sex therapy? Let's say some romance and partnership kind of relationship. You said you don't do those things."

Brian now gave her another long look. He wasn't ready to let anyone know that for Justin he would do anything - even break his own rules. To hell with his rules, he was so much taken by the young artist that he was willing to give a try to this fucking business of relationships.

Brian answered Daphne with his usual tongue in cheek smirk,  
"Hmm! About that, I could say why we don't take it one day at a time? I'm known to keep my word and I would never do anything that would make me a liar. I might be many things but never a liar."

"That sounds good enough for me, so I'm going to let you in on a secret. I don't hate you. I like you but I can't forgive you for all the shit you have put my friend through."  
"What shit are you talking about? I only met Justin once, a long time ago!"  
"Exactly! ................."

At this Daphne began to relate to Brian what had happened to Justin the next day after he had left. Brian was listening to Daphne and was beginning to regret his actions. He never meant to cause so much pain to Justin. He had liked him the moment he saw him when he went into the bar. He had done nothing but think of Justin ever since. He had even gone out of his way to see if he could make something out of their initial one night stand almost a year later only to find out he had a boyfriend. But the more Daphne told him, the more he regretted his cowardice and insecurities. They began to plot against the fucking fiddler. Brian had found an ally in Daphne - besides who could better help him than Justin's own best friend.


	7. Fly Me To The Moon

Brian was waiting for the elevator when he saw Justin running for the stairs and he decided to stop him.

"Good morning Sunshine!"

Justin heard Brian's voice and stopped as he turned to greet him back.

"Good morning Brian! I thought you had already gone to the gym."  
"And how do you know I go to the gym?"  
Brian had gotten closer to Justin and he was almost within kissing distance. At this, Justin moved backwards without realizing that he was about to be pinned by the wall.

"Because ......."  
Justin began to stutter as he felt the cold wall in his back.

"I think Lindsay told me or maybe it was Laurie. I can't remember who did but I was told that you went to the gym every Saturday morning around 7:00am and it’s already almost 10:00am."

"Are you inquiring after me, Sunshine?"  
Brian asked as he closed in on Justin, pleased to hear that Justin would ask about him.

"No. Not really. I was trying to find out about a good gym here on Liberty Avenue and then I was told that you knew about the best and most exclusive."  
"Ah!"  
Brian added, smiling his usual smirk as he claimed Justin's lips as his own.

"Brian, please ........."  
Justin began to plead.

"Please what, Justin?"  
"Just let me go! I'm running late."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm meeting with the GLC board to look after the finishing touches for tonight’s auction."  
Justin answered Brian, with his eyes closed. He really didn't want Brian to stop but he had a boyfriend and he needed to be faithful. There were many reasons why he shouldn't allow Brian to keep kissing him, but he just didn’t care, so he made his best effort to stop Brian, not really wanting to.

Brian smiled at Justin's closed eyes. He loved to look at Justin's face but he loved his baby blues more, so he just kept his forehead resting against Justin's as he absorbed Justin's own aroma. Then slowly moved away from Justin as he added,

"See you tonight, Sunshine! Later."  
And Brian got into the elevator and he left to go to the gym. He had been delayed earlier by some work, so he was going late to the gym.

"Later!"  
Justin added, more in a whisper.

 

===============================================

Justin was still trying to recover from his encounter with Brian when Daphne came up the stairs. 

"Hey, Justin! I thought you had already gone. Are you alright?"  
"No Daphne, I'm not alright. Oh God! What am I going to do, Daphne?"  
"Do about what, Justin?"  
Daphne asked, knowing full well about what. She had just seen Brian getting into the Jeep, so she had a pretty good idea what had just happened.

"About Brian! About my feelings for him! Oh! What about Ethan? He loves me so much and… Oh God! I'm not being fair to Ethan."  
"Forget about the fucking fiddler, Justin. I bet you he is having a great time on his own in Canada."  
"You don't know that, Daphne. I'm a terrible person, but I just can't help it. I love Brian so much. God, my heart skips a beat every time I see him. Every time he is near me, every time he kisses me. I feel like I'm going to die if I don't have his touch once more. But Ethan doesn't deserve what I'm doing to him."  
Daphne just made a face. The fucking fiddler... Always the fucking fiddler…If only Justin knew about his cheating ways. Ever since Ethan and Justin had been together, Ethan had slept with at least five different guys. But she would never tell on him to Justin, because Justin would never believe her. So she needed to wait until Ethan came home, and somehow make sure to expose his cheating, fucking, lying ways to Justin.

"I’ve got to go, Daphne. I'm already late for my meeting with the board members at the GLC."

Daphne smiled at Justin as she went in to their loft and picked up the phone to call Brian.

"Hey Brian! What the fuck did you do to Justin this morning?"  
"Hey Daph! And I didn't do shit. Well, at least none of the things I had in mind for him."  
Brian laughed at his own mischievousness.

"Save it Brian. I know you and I know Justin, so the kiss had to be super hot for Justin to have to stay for a good five minutes behind to recover from it."  
"Well Daphne, what can I tell you? I'm hot."  
"Shut up! Because Justin still thinks he is cheating on the fucking fiddler and I bet you he is not going to be easy for you to kiss anymore. He feels terrible about it. So I'm sure he is going to be more careful when he is near you."

Brian started to think for awhile before answering Daphne.

"Daphne, are you certain that Justin and Ethan haven't been intimate yet?"  
"Yes. I told you, only the occasional kissing and blow jobs. They haven't gone all the way because Justin still has his doubts. And Ethan being the darling he is, is waiting on Justin ‘til he is ready for it. Fucker! I want to kill the motherfucker! I tell you Brian, if I could, I would shove his fucking violin up his ass. The fucking, lying piece of shit!"

"Daphne! When this is over, please remind me to never piss you off?"  
Brian laughed at Daphne

"Fuck you! But you should be afraid. Be very afraid of me, Brian."  
"Hey! I’ve got to go. I just arrived at the gym. I’ve got to go and take care of my well-toned, hot, sexy and great body."  
"You are such a Prince, Brian. Talk to you later."  
"Later."  
Brian hung up the phone as he stepped out of the jeep.

==================================================

"Brian, you made it. I was beginning to think you had stood me up! Again!"  
"Mikey... Mikey...When are you going to get it through your thick head? We are best friends, only best friends, and if we don't spend every fucking second of the day together, it is not a big deal. You should start thinking about where your fucking professor is and what he is doing, instead of worrying so much about me."  
"Yeah, Michael! Brian is right. If I was you, I would pay more attention to my boyfriend than to my best friend, who seems to be doing fine by the look of it."  
Emmett answered as he eyed Brian. Brian had a different look in his eyes. Emmett couldn't make out what it was, but it was different alright.

Ted was just coming in from the showers as he greeted everyone,  
"Ready, Emmett! Brian, did you get busy this morning with someone new I should know about?"  
"Sadly, no Schmuck, and you should try to find another way to get your kicks. I'm not always going to be there for you to fulfill your fantasies."  
Brian began to move away to the lockers to get ready to start his workout.

"See you, Brian, tonight at the auction!"  
Emmett was getting ready to leave with his friend Ted, but he couldn't help but feel giddy about tonight’s event. He knew something big would happen and he wanted to be there to enjoy it. Ted, on the other hand, had his suspicions but he wasn't quite as smart as Emmett, so he just thought, “What the hell”. Maybe something interesting would happen at the GLC. He might meet the man of his dreams. Or at least dream about it.

Michael, on the other hand, went after Brian once he’d said his goodbyes to Ted and Emmett.  
Brian was about to leave the lockers to go and enjoy his workout. Then going to prepare the surprise he and Daphne had thought about, while making his plans on how to get Justin away from the greasy, hair-ball fiddler.

"What is really going on between you and the fucking blond, Brian?"  
"Nothing is going on! And if something was going on between Justin and I, what the fuck is it to you? You are not my mother or my fucking anything. You are my best friend, Michael, don't forget that. Only my best friend! Now leave me alone before I kick your ass."

"Brian! You don't mean that. We’ve been friends forever and I always worry about you. If I don't, who else would?"  
"Michael, you’d be surprised. Now get the fuck out of my face. Don't you have a lecture to go to? Like Emmett said, if I was you, I'd keep an eye on my boyfriend instead of me. I can take care of my self. I'm a big boy Mikey!"  
Brian added with sarcasm, as he went to the treadmill to start his warm-up.  
Michael wasn't ready to leave his best friend Brian alone just yet.

"Brian, why don’t you just tell me, in all honesty, what's going on with you and the fucking painter? I worry about you and I can tell you he has a boyfriend, so just leave him alone. Don't keep kissing him in front of everybody. Don't you know the rumors that are flying around Babylon?"  
"What rumors? And Justin isn't a painter, he is an artist."  
Brian was getting annoyed by his best friend’s remarks when it came to Justin.

"That the King of Babylon is no more. That he has been tamed by a blond twat and..."  
"And what, Mikey?"  
At this, Brian stopped the treadmill abruptly and glared at his friend. 

"People are saying that you are no longer as hot as you use to be. That Justin is by far the hottest and best looking man on Liberty Avenue now."  
Michael added, with venom in his voice. He knew his best friend would not stand for these rumors. Brian was way too self-absorbed to let someone else be better than him.

Brian sighed, “What if the rumors were true? Who would give a shit?” Justin was hot and he would be his pretty soon, so people could talk as much as they wanted. He didn't give a damn about it any more. A year ago maybe, but not any more. He was ready to move now from that scene. Brian was ready for something more stable and a little less self destructive than partying all night, and taking drugs and alcohol for the rest of his life. He didn't want to become one of those old men that still frequented the bars, reminiscing on their youth. No! Not Brian.

"So…what about those rumors? That is all they are, Michael, rumors. But if, for some fuck-up reason, they are true, who gives a shit. I don't. Now, I’ve got to go. I have far better things to do than to listen to your constant whining. To tell you the truth Michael, I don't know how the professor does it. He must be a true saint."  
Brian left a wide-eyed Michael, who finally realized that Justin might be more than just a trick to Brian.

=================================================

GLC  
Later on the evening, 

"Hey, Daphne!"  
"Hey Brian! Have you seen Justin?"  
"Nope! Where is he?"  
"He looks hot. He spent almost an hour trying to find the perfect look just for you."  
"Sweet! Justin always looks hot no matter what, Daphne. Even hotter without clothes, I know."  
Daphne just rolled her eyes. Brian was incorrigible.

"Everything is ready and in place, Brian. Are you sure you want to go through with this? You know you could still back out?"  
"I never back out on anything Daphne, and I need every little thing possible to make Justin weak and forget all about the fiddler."  
"True! Ethan is coming home tonight."  
Both Brian and Daphne made a gesture in disgust and then Brian added,

"Well, I'm going to go and give my praises to our young artist."  
He winked at Daphne as he located Justin. Brian then moved smoothly, as he made sure Justin couldn't see him approach. He didn't want to alert the young artist. He too had his suspicions that Justin wouldn't be as easy to sway for kisses any more.

Justin had just finished talking to one of the members of the GLC, and was getting ready to go and join Daphne, when he felt a strong grip push him into a dark corner.

"Bri..........."  
Before Justin could finish saying his name, Brian had him pinned to the wall and began to unbutton his shirt. From nowhere the song, "Fly Me To The Moon", began to be play over the speakers at the GLC.

Justin was transported in an instant to a never to be forgotten time, where Brian was doing exactly the same thing as they had entered a dark hotel room and heard the crash of waves from outside.

"Brian!"  
"Justin! Do you remember?"  
"Yes! I do."  
Justin was lost in Brian's touch as he was tried to unzip Justin's pants. Then Melanie's voice began to be heard closer to them.

"Justin! Justin!"  
"Fuck!"  
Brian lost contact from Justin for a second, which Justin took advantage of, to run away from Brian and bump into Mel.

"Sorry Mel, I’ve got to go."  
Mel was trying to get her bearings as she heard Brian's voice cursing, and she realized what she could have walked into.

"You couldn't leave him alone, could you Brian?"  
"Fuck off Melanie!"  
Brian left the scene upset. Justin was now on wide alert, so it would be hard for him to get another opportunity. Then he saw Justin on the phone and Daphne coming over to him.

"What happened, Brian?"  
"Fucking Melanie ruined the mood."  
"Shit! Now what?"  
"I don't know, Daph. Try to find out what is Justin doing right now. I bet you he is talking to the fucking fiddler."  
"I'll be right back, Brian."  
Brian was watching the scene develop between Justin and Daphne. At this, Justin left the building and Daphne came over to him to let him know what had just happened.

"Justin is leaving!"  
"No shit! If you didn't tell me, I wouldn't know."  
Brian retorted back, full of sarcasm.

"I mean, he is leaving Pittsburgh. Ethan just called him to let him know he was staying one more night in Toronto. I bet you the fucker found someone and is spending the weekend with him."  
Daphne added, upset.

"So why is Justin leaving?"  
"He said he wanted to go and surprise Ethan, and he needed to get away for a while. I guess he was weakening more than we thought."  
Brian smiled a little, maybe everything wasn’t lost.

==========================================================

Toronto Canada

Justin had arrived a few minutes ago and had gone straight to the hotel where Ethan was staying. It was still early in the morning, so Justin figured Ethan would still be in bed. He stood outside the door, trying to regain some sort of composure. He was still on a high from Brian's fiery touch. Justin had decided to come and surprise Ethan, because he thought the only reason he kept allowing Brian to play with his feelings was because he hadn't consummated his affection for Ethan. He meant his love for Ethan…Or affection… Justin was so confused about his feelings that he decided to come and be with Ethan as a lover, and find out once and for all, if what he felt for Ethan was love or just warm affection. 

Then he would be able to deal with Brian and the emotions he inspired. He was about to knock on the door, when the bell boy came and greeted him. The boy was carrying a breakfast platter for two. Justin thought it was odd because Ethan didn't know he was coming. The bell boy announced his presence and Justin heard Ethan's voice ask who it was. The bell boy announced the breakfast he had ordered and the door opened. A young male was standing in front of Justin naked and Justin saw Ethan come up behind the male, snaking his arms around him.

"Why is it taking you so long to get the food inside?"  
At this, Ethan looked up and found Justin’s blue gaze.

"Justin!"  
Ethan went as white as a ghost as he saw his boyfriend looking at him.

"It’s not what you think."  
"It’s not? Tell me Ethan, what do I think?"  
Justin asked, trying to digest what was in front of him.

"Who is he?"  
The young male asked.  
"Yes, Ethan. Who am I?"  
Justin looked at his so-called boyfriend intently.


	8. Fly Me To The Moon

Justin had been standing still for a full minute, but for everyone in the group it seemed more like an eternity. Ethan was frozen and his mind blank. How could he explain to Justin, his obvious position? The bellboy was waiting for instructions and at the same time, wanting to see the end of this embarrassing situation. It wasn't the first time the boy had witnessed something like this. In a hotel, scenes like this happened every day. The younger man was uncomfortable and he had no idea what to think. Justin finally made a decision. He gestured for the bellboy to leave and gave him some money for his trouble, then pushed past Ethan and the young man.

"Close the door Ethan and get dressed!"  
Justin added, in a commanding voice. He was used to being heard and obeyed. After all, he was born into an upper middle-class family and had been educated in the best of the schools since his early years. He was used to being served and he knew the importance of taking control of any situation. His Waspy manners always ever present.

Ethan just did as he was told, still trying to find a way to get out of this situation. The younger man also followed Ethan's lead.

"Justin, let me explain!"  
"Save it Ethan, I don't want any more lies. I was aware of your cheating ways. I have ears, and Pittsburgh's gay community isn't as big as one might think."  
Justin added, in distaste. He had heard countless rumors of his boyfriend’s or soon to be ex-boyfriend’s cheating ways. He was just grateful that Daphne had never pushed the issue. He took a seat on one of the comfortable sofas in the room, as he served himself a glass of Jim Beam.

"Let’s get this straight, Ethan! I don't love you. I never did. I thought you were what I always dreamt of having as a boyfriend. The romantic gestures and the serenades was what I thought I wanted in a relationship, except that I wasn't in love with you. I was trying to get over someone else who, despite my dreams and hopes, is the opposite of you."  
Then Justin got quiet, as he thought of Brian. Brian was cold and unromantic but he had never lied to him. He’d never made any promises to him but had given him the greatest night spent under the stars. He was the one who had asked Brian to ‘fly him to the moon’. Brian had said that he didn't have the means, but could show him a great time under the stars - and he had. No lies there.

"Justin, please! I know we can make it work. I do love you."  
"You do? You love me so much that you couldn't stand to be apart from me for almost five freaking days, and went on to find yourself a live reminder of me. How stupid do you think I am?"  
Ethan sighed. He was caught and there was no way he could salvage this relationship, so he did his best impression of the betrayed lover.

"It was your fault Justin. If you hadn’t acted like a prude, I would never have cheated on you. But you never gave me a chance so I went looking for someone who would care for me?"  
At this, Ethan looked at the young male who had no idea as to what to do next.

Justin couldn't believe his ears. There was no end to the fucking fiddler. He now pretended to be innocent and blame it all on him. Justin wouldn't take that guilt trip. He could be blamed for many things, but he’d had no part in this fucking farce.

"Look Ethan, say what you will, but I'm not the reason you are the way you are. I'm not the first or the last person you are going to cheat on, so save your crocodile tears. But before I leave you with your new beau, I must tell you. I'll send your stuff about the all money I’ve given you to your manager. Keep it, I don't need it, but I don't want to see your fucking face ever again. And if you ever get near me again, I'll make sure they throw the book at you. Believe me, I have enough connections to make you sorry, if you ever try to get near me again."  
At this, Justin got up and, without another glance, left the hotel room that was causing him some nausea.

=================================================

"Have you heard from Justin yet, Daph?"  
"Nope, not since he called me to tell me to pack all of Ethan's things and send them to his manager. But he didn't tell me anything else."  
"What do you think is going on?"  
"I have no idea, Brian. I was about to call Matt when you knocked on the door."  
"Well, go ahead and call Matt. I can wait."  
Brian ordered Daphne in exasperation. It had been almost two weeks since Justin had left Pittsburgh and Brian was getting edgy without any news. He had been so fucking happy when Daphne told him that, apparently, Ethan was history because Justin had asked her to pack all of the fucking fiddler's things. But now Brian was just worried and he had learned that Ethan had moved in with a fifty year old man when he’d returned from Toronto. News traveled fast, especially in the gay community. But from Justin, not a single word.

"Hey Matt! How are you darling?"  
"Fine! I'm fine. Listen I was calling to ask you if you’d heard from Justin. It seems he has pulled a disappearing act on me."  
Daphne smiled, as she spoke to her and Justin's friend Matt. She liked the boy, and as a matter of fact, they had shared a fling that hadn’t worked out. Matt was a little too much of a womanizer and it didn't sit well with Daphne, but they had ended up as good friends. But Daphne couldn't help but fantasize that some day Matt would grow up and stop being such a jerk, and maybe they both would end up together. It was a long shot, Daphne knew, but she couldn't help but dream, just like Justin with Brian. But at least Daphne could see that Brian was almost ready to make that step that would stop him from being the Peter Pan of the gay world and become a normal one-guy kind of man.

"I see, and he didn't tell you if he was coming straight home or not."  
"Oh! Well I guess I will have to wait. At least I know he is alright. Thanks, Matt. I love you too."  
Daphne hung up from Matt and turned to look at Brian.

"He left this morning from New York, destination unknown. He had spent these past two weeks at Matt's place, just hanging around New York."  
Daphne finished. Brian, on the other hand, sunk onto the comfortable ottoman that was strategically placed next to the phone, facing the entire room. Daphne moved to the mini-bar that was located at the far end corner of the loft and prepared a glass of Jim Beam for Brian.  
Daphne was handing Brian the drink when the door to the loft opened, and Justin came inside.

"Hey!"  
Justin said, beaming his sunshine smile at his best friend. His gaze stopped at Brian.

"Brian! Why aren't you at work?"  
Before he knew it, Brian had covered the distance from the ottoman to the metal door and grabbed Justin for an earth-shattering kiss. Justin didn't put up any struggle, he just allowed Brian to have his way with him. He was tired. Tired of fighting his feelings for Brian, he had come home to find out once and for all if there was a possibility for himself and Brian to be an “us”. He wanted so much to have a relationship with the hazel-eyed, dark-haired older man whom he had fallen in love with so long ago.

Daphne knew without a doubt that it was her cue to leave the room so she left quietly, making sure she locked the door from the inside out. She took Brian's keys before leaving. She was all for allowing the lovers their space, but she wasn't too keen on being left out in the hallway. So she was going to Brian's loft to spend the night there, for sure.

=======================================

Daphne was falling asleep on the sofa while watching some movie, when she heard the knock on the door. So she moved to go and open it.

"Daphne! What are you doing here?"  
A puzzled Laurie asked.

"Well, since Brian and Justin are spending some time together, I figured I'd come and stay at Brian's ‘til they’ve decided its time for me to come home. Daphne smiled mischievously, as she invited Laurie in. Laurie just gazed upon the petite brunette. She loved her so much, but Daphne was straight, no doubt about it. So she just sighed as she joined Daphne.

"So, you think Brian and Justin are going to end up together?"  
"I'm sure they will but I'm not sure if they will right now. I don't think Brian is ready."  
"I bet you are right, Daph. His majesty has too much baggage right now, but I wondered maybe if........"  
Laurie paused, as she got lost in the sight of Daphne getting all comfy on Brian's Italian sofa. Then Daphne turned to look at her and she smiled widely as she added,

"What, Laurie?"  
"Nothing, Daphne. As I was saying, maybe Brian is ready to make a change."  
"Maybe. I hope so Laurie, because if there is any hope for Brian and Justin there, it means there is some hope for me and Matt."  
"Oh! Matt. You still in love with him Daphne?"  
"Yes, unfortunately I am. Just hearing his voice a few minutes ago made my heart ache."  
Daphne sighed, as she innocently rested her head on Laurie’s shoulder. Laurie made a face of resignation. She was destined to be Daphne's crying shoulder it seemed. She gave Daphne a look and added,

"What were you watching?”  
“I was watching ‘The Story of Us’ with Michelle Pfeiffer and Bruce Willis."  
"Great movie! I love it. It's sad but so true and romantic at the same time."  
Both women began to watch the movie and, from time to time, some tears dropped from each other's eyes. When the movie finished, both women decided to get some tequila shots and as they began to drink, they started to share their own love stories.

============================================

"Emmett, do you think Brian is really in love with this kid?"  
Michael whined at his friend for the umpteenth time. Emmett was getting fed up with Michael’s attitude. It was obvious to everyone else, why couldn't Michael get over it. It had been almost twenty years since he and Brian had shared that stupid kids’ moment of truth. Brian and Michael had played with each other while browsing a magazine with the picture of an almost naked Patrick Swayze. That was the first and last time Brian had done anything remotely sexual with his best friend. Brian had moved on, but Michael was still stuck in that time loop. Brian wasn't in love with him when they had played with each other and he never would be, so why couldn't Michael see it. “I guess some people are born stupid,” Emmett thought as he sighed.

"I don't know, Michael. But I’ll tell you this. Justin isn't one of his usual one-night stands. And mark my words, Brian is going to make sure Justin stays around him for a long, long time."  
Emmett added very proud of himself. He had been at the GLC when the song ‘Fly me to the Moon’ was played and he had seen Brian grabbing Justin in the dark corner. Then Mel had come and ruined what could been the best fuck ever in the history of Brian Kinney, Liberty Avenue King and Stud. Then he had also seen the change in Brian's attitude since Justin had been absent for almost two weeks.

"But what does Brian see in that kid? I know he is good looking but so are the many others Brian has fucked. What makes him so special?"  
"Who knows, sweetie? Life is full of secrets and weirdness."  
Emmett added, as he moved to answer the phone.

"Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have business to attend to."  
Michael was left standing there, looking after the fettuccine alfredo Emmett was cooking for this great party he was catering in a few hours.

"That was Teddy! He is helping me bartend the party. The handsome boy that was helping me this week had an emergency and I was left with no one. But Teddy, being the sweetie he is, offered to help me."  
Emmett sighed at the thought of Ted. He had just recently realized that he liked Teddy more than he’d thought, and Ted had shared a mutual feeling, but they couldn't bring themselves to tell the gang.

"Don't tell me Emmett, you and Ted?"  
Michael asked in disbelief.

"And just tell me what's so wrong with that?"  
"Nothing, it’s just that I can't picture you and Ted."  
"And just because you can't picture the two of us together, we cannot be happy with each other." Emmett almost snapped at Michael.

"No! Emmett, don’t get me wrong, if it’s happening for you I'm happy. You deserve someone nice for a change and I think Ted is a great person. He has been my friend for ever and I can tell you that I know he is a sweetheart. He just hasn’t found the courage to let others know about him."  
Michael answered. He loved Ted as a friend and he loved Emmett, and it would be wonderful for the two of them. He knew what they had both been through in life when it came to the love thing. Maybe it was time for him to move on from Brian and try to find out about that particular kind of happiness. The one that comes from sharing your life with someone you care for, who cares for you too. Instead of the one way thing he had been sharing with Brian and with Ben. Ben loved him very much and put up with all his shit. But he loved Brian and he put up with Brian's shit. However lately, Brian had been putting up with the Princess Justin Taylor’s dramas. So Michael was just wondering, what if he started to care for Ben instead, and forgot about Brian and his teenage dream of spending the rest of his life at Brian's side.

"I’ve got to go, Emmett. I have a romantic dinner to cook for two."  
"You mean, for Brian."  
Michael stood quiet for a minute, then added,

"No, I mean for Ben and I."  
He smiled, as he kissed his friend goodbye.

"Good, Michael! It's the best thing you have said all day."  
Emmett smiled. Maybe Michael wasn't as stupid as he’d thought.

 

==============================================

"Laurie!"  
"Yes, Daphne!"  
A smiling and happy Laurie nuzzled against Daphne’s wild hair.

"I don't know how to say this. I like you, and what just happened awhile ago was wonderful and everything, but............."  
At this, Laurie sighed because Daphne wasn't in love with her and was a very straight woman. 

"I know, Daphne, you love and dream of Matt. But if you don't mind, I hope we can still remain friends."  
Laurie sighed again as she took a hold of Daphne, trying to savor the last minutes of their fading fling.

"Friends, as in we can talk and share intimate stuff, or friends as in we can share a bed?"  
Daphne asked, hoping Laurie had meant just talking and sharing feelings. She had enjoyed the moment of intimate passion with Laurie but it wasn't her thing. She was convinced more than ever that she would not like to be involved in a lesbian relationship.

At this Laurie couldn't help but laugh a hearty laugh,

"As friends that talk and share intimate stuff and give each other hell, but at the end of the day are still friends, Daphne. I have no wild dreams of there being an ‘us’?"  
Laurie kissed Daphne once more as she got up from Brian's bed and began to get ready to leave.

Daphne smiled a wide smile at Laurie and she too began to get dress. She was spending the night in Brian's bed but she needed to change and wash the sheets before his majesty came back home and found about her little experiment. If Brian found out, he would kill her and Laurie.

===============================================

"I love you, Justin"  
Brian whispered in Justin's ears, as he was shooting his seed inside of Justin's trembling body. The second time around in Brian's arms was great, and even though they were in their fourth time, Justin couldn't get enough of Brian's force inside him. Brian, by now had dropped to the side and Justin began to cuddle with him. He loved the smell of Brian, especially now that it held a mixture of his and Brian's essence.

"Do you really mean it, Brian? Do you really love me?"  
Justin asked, whilst nuzzling against Brian's delicious neck.

"What are you talking about? I like you. I like you very much Justin, but that's all."  
Brian answered, as sleep began to take a hold of him.

Justin now realized that Brian's bold confession was nothing else but the passion he’d felt whilst in the climax of their lovemaking. Justin began to feel tears cross his face, but he didn't move from Brian's warm side. Brian just held a tighter grip on him and kissed his head as he whispered.

"Go to sleep Justin, tomorrow I’ve got to wake up early and go to the office. I have a very important presentation. Afterwards, we can go and try this new restaurant whose account I'm trying to win."  
Justin just closed his eyes, with the tears still rolling over his face.

Brian was awakened by the sharp pain in his left arm but then realized the pain was caused by the weight of Justin being on it all night. Brian smiled and thought 'I don't care if my fucking arm falls off, as long as you are at my side, Sunshine.' Then he began to kiss Justin all over. At this, Justin opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Sunshine!"  
"Hey Brian! What time is it?"  
"About six in the morning. I need to go. I have to take a shower and get ready to go to work."  
"Oh Yes! You have an early meeting."  
Justin answered as he got up from bed too. 

"You can take a shower here. There is a robe you might want to wear to go to your loft and get clean clothes."  
Brian grabbed Justin once more for another kiss before heading for the shower.

"Coffee or juice?"  
"What, Sunshine?"  
"I mean what do you want to drink for breakfast, coffee or juice?"  
Justin asked once more, as he finished preparing breakfast for Brian and himself.

At this, Brian came out of the bathroom,

"Where did you get this robe, Justin?"  
"I stole it."  
"Really! I wonder where from?"  
Brian eyed Justin as he began to disrobe. Justin was smiling because Brian was insatiable when it came to sex.

"What are you doing, Sunshine?"  
"I'm making you some breakfast before you head to work. I don't think you'll have any time to stop by the diner so I'm making you breakfast."  
"The only breakfast I need is some meat and protein."  
Brian whispered in Justin’s ear, as he began to caress him all over and get him ready for another fuck.

"Brian! Brian, you are going to be late."  
"So, from where did you steal the robe, Justin?"  
"Hotel Oceana! Long time ago."  
"Hmmm! I wonder why?"  
"Because this is the robe you wore after we finished fucking for the umpteenth time at the hotel."  
Justin smiled, as he enjoyed Brian's fiery touch.

"I have a confession to make too."  
Brian added, as he began to pick through the delicious breakfast Justin had set up at the counter in the kitchen. Justin turned to look Brian in the eyes as he waited for the confession.

"Well…"  
"I too stole something from that night."  
"Really! What did you steal from the hotel?"  
"I didn't say it was from the hotel. I just said it was from that night. And what I stole was a tassel with your frat house insignia and your initials."  
"You did! I always wondered what I did with that tassel. I had to buy another one, you know."  
"You did?"  
"Yes, I did."  
Justin kissed Brian once more. Then they both had a quick fuck, as well as a quick bite from the delicious breakfast, and Brian ran to his loft to get ready. Daphne opened the door for Brian. She was still sleepy from having many dreams.

"Good morning, Daph."  
A smiling Brian came in to get ready for work.  
"Did you sleep well in my comfortable bed?"  
"No, it’s too close to the floor. Besides it smells like you."  
"Lucky you, that you could enjoy my smell in bed. Most men only dream of it."  
Brian winked at her, as he finished getting ready.

"Daph! By any chance, Laurie didn't stop by last night?"  
At this Daphne almost jumped, maybe Brian was able to smell her or something.

"Yes she did, why?"  
Brian looked at her, puzzled at her defensiveness.

"Cause she was supposed to bring me some papers I need to study before this morning meeting."  
Daphne sighed with some relief. Laurie had mentioned something about it.

"Yeah! She did."  
Then Daphne moved to locate the briefcase that Laurie had left there the day before.

"Here! She said it would be a piece of cake. The one attending the meeting was the son and not the father, so you shouldn't have any problems. She said something about the son being in charge of the business now."  
"Thanks, Daphne! I love you. Later."  
Brian got the briefcase from Daphne's hands, kissed her goodbye and left.

===========================================

"Laurie, get me Justin on the phone."  
Brian had just gotten out of his meeting with Brown Athletics. He had signed the company for a three year contract and he was on a high. Right now, Brian was on top of the world. He was a Partner in one of the most prestigious Ad agencies, he had signed one of the most sought after companies which not even his partner Mr. Van Gardner had been able to do, and best of all Justin was his. The fiddler was no more and after last night’s fuck-fest, there was no doubt in Brian's mind.

Brian was sitting in his chair when Laurie called after him,

"Justin line one, Brian."  
Brian smiled at the absurdity of his thoughts. When Laurie had said, ‘Justin line one’, Brian had thought, Justin is always number one in my heart.

"Hey! Sunshine, get ready, I'll pick you up in an hour for lunch."  
"You have a date, Brian!"  
Brian looked up to find his assistant smiling at him.

"What the fuck, Laurie? Since when do you listen to my private calls?"  
"Since I'm curious to know what happened last night between you and Justin."  
"You mean what didn't happen last night, Laurie. And the only thing missing was the destruction of the world by Tsunami waves crashing, as I penetrated Justin in every possible way. The force of five twisters formed inside my loft, with all the screaming and bumping Justin and I were doing."  
"Enough Brian, I'm getting nauseous just hearing you talk."  
Brian laughed at Laurie as he got ready to leave his office to go and pick up Justin.

"And for your information, it’s not a date, Laurie."  
Brian then began to walk away towards the elevators.

"Hey! Brian, answer me this. Are you picking him up? Are you paying for the meal?"  
Brian looked at her puzzled as he answered.

"Of course I am."  
"Then it is a date, so don't forget to kiss him once you drop him off at the door."  
Laurie laughed, as Brian glared at her while stepping into the elevator.

==================================================

Justin and Brian were enjoying a peaceful and quiet meal. The restaurant was very exclusive and had a perfect setting, that some might think of as romantic. Justin kept looking at Brian from time to time as he was very excited, sharing with him the events of the morning at the office. Justin was pleased with the flow of the conversation. It was as perfect as he had always pictured it should be - a date with the one you love. Brian also smiled at Justin with a different look in his eyes. He was enjoying this feeling of familiarity. He liked the way things were going between Justin and him right now. He’d never thought that a date could be this enjoyable.

"Brian!"  
"Yes, Justin."  
Brian stopped eating to look intently at Justin’s baby blues. He loved Justin's eyes. He loved everything that was Justin.

"I love you. Brian. And I want to tell you something before I leave."  
Brian tensed up as he asked,

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving for New York in less than hour."  
Brian felt his heart sink but kept his cool demeanor. He was the master of hiding his feelings. No one would ever know how he felt the moment he heard Justin say he was leaving.

"Why are you going to New York?"  
Brian pretended he was enjoying his desert.

"I'm setting up a show there. So I'll be gone for the rest of the week. I'll be probably be back by Monday or Tuesday at the latest. Then I'm going to be busy, getting ready for the show. But before I leave, I want to make something clear between us, Brian."  
Justin cast a sad gaze, then looked at Brian once more. He had thought about it all morning and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him.

"I love you, Brian. And I don't think I'll love any one else the same way I love you, but I also know ..............."  
"Justin, I like you too. I enjoy your company very much............"  
"Yes, I know Brian. But just listen to me, we don't have much time. Daphne is already waiting to take me to the airport."  
Brian turned around and saw Daph standing in the waiting area of the restaurant.

"I know you like me, I also know you enjoy my company very much but you don't love me. And I want more than you have to offer me. I don't want to be one of your tricks, even if it is on a more permanent basis. I want you all to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone and you are not ready for that kind of relationship. I don't know if you are ever going to be ready. So, I'm asking if you have any feelings or respect for me. This kissing and fucking business has to stop."  
Brian just turned around as he felt the sharp pain take hold of him. Justin's eyes were watery, but he’d resolved in his heart never to cry in front of Brian.

"My allergies are acting up."  
"Yeah! I know. There’s too much dust in the air. Let me take you to the airport, Justin."  
"No Brian, I'm not good with goodbyes."  
"Yeah! Me neither. I hate saying goodbye."  
Brian added, without looking at Justin. He felt like his heart was about to give out.

Justin got up before his eyes betrayed him and he made a fool of himself in front of Brian.

"I'll see you around, Brian. It’s not like I'm leaving Pittsburgh. We can still be friends. Who knows?"  
"Yeah! Who knows?"  
It was all Brian could utter. He had a lump in his throat and it was becoming difficult for him to breathe or talk.

"Later, Brian."  
"Later, Sunshine"  
Brian added as an afterthought. Justin placed his hand in one of his shoulders and Brian held it for a few seconds. He didn't want to let go of Justin, but it was the best thing to do. Justin was finding it difficult to walk away, but he knew he had to. It was the best thing to do for himself and Brian.


	9. Fly Me To The Moon

Justin had been back from New York for the past three weeks. He and Brian had seen each other on occasion at the elevator or crossing the stairs but other than the occasional hello! they hadn't talked much since their first and only date. Justin had been busy preparing for his show in New York in a few months. He only had two more months to finish his paintings before the opening that was scheduled to occur in December, and go through most of the month of January.

Brian on the other hand had kept himself busy. He had been going around the country like crazy signing companies. He had kept himself scarce from Pittsburgh and the bar scenes. He had decided to concentrate all his energy on making money. His friends couldn't understand why was Brian so obsessed with making money. He had it all; he had fame. He had just won two Clio awards for two of his national campaigns. He was recognized as the most prominent ad executive and partner at Vanguard. What else would Brian want? But there was something Brian wanted that he couldn't have - and it was Justin. He wanted Justin but for some fucked up reason he couldn't bring himself to confess to him how much he loved him.

Brian knew he had told him once already he loved him but then he had played innocent when Justin asked him again after the hot and passionate session of sex. He had only admitted to liking the blond but no more. He cursed himself for being such a coward. Brian had curbed his tricking since the day he had his lunch date with Justin. He had made sure he hadn't taken anyone home with him. The last thing he wanted was for Justin to see him with others. He knew Justin didn't approve of his tricking and that it was the main reason the young artist had said no to Brian’s advances.

Justin had said he didn't want to be another trick. But Justin had never been a trick to Brian and he couldn't bring himself to tell him that. He wanted so much to tell Justin but he didn't know how. Brian never thought that relationships were so fucking complicated. Sometimes he felt that it wasn't worth it, but then he would get a glimpse of Justin. All the reasons he had used to convince himself of why he hated relationships - he knew they were bullshit, and Justin was worth all the hell he would go through if he decided to try again and convince Justin he was ready to start a relationship with him. The kind of relationship Justin wanted, a monogamous one. It wasn't like he enjoyed tricking as much as he did before meeting Justin. Since the first time he had been with Justin tricking had become boring and unfulfilling, and lately his tricks - no matter how good looking they were or how good in bed - made him sick to his stomach. He could only think of Justin and the few moments of passion they had shared together.

Brian was resting his forehead on the cold metal door of his loft when a voice startled him,

"Need any help Brian?"  
"Shit Daphne, you scared the shit out of me."  
"It seems I always scare the shit out of you Brian."  
Daphne smiled wide as she took the keys from Brian's grip and pushed open the door.

"Where have you been Daphne? I needed you here so much."  
Brian asked almost in dismay.

"Sorry Brian, I had to leave the country on an emergency. When Justin asked me to take him to the airport I didn't think of it much. After all, you two were having a cozy lunch and I figured you couldn't give him a lift cause you were needed at the office. So when I got the call from my parents in France, I had to leave right there and then. I didn't even take any luggage. I purchased the ticket while I was at the airport dropping Justin off and then I made arrangements to leave the car at the airport and left. It wasn't till a few days ago that Justin told me what had happened at the restaurant. Sorry man."

"Don't worry Daph! What was the emergency?"  
"My mother was in the hospital. She was admitted for food poisoning. And it got complicated, but she is all right now and I'm back. So, what's going to happen now Brian?" Brian looked at Daphne while he was getting comfortable, and Daphne brought him a glass of Jim Beam as she settled herself on the comfy Italian sofa.

"I don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know Brian? Either you want Justin or you don't. But don't give me that bullshit that you don't know."  
"It isn't as easy as it seems Daphne."  
Brian retorted back. He hated being questioned, especially about his feelings.

"Well Brian, the way I see it is simple - you have two choices."  
"I do? Please enlighten me."  
Brian asked sarcastically while drinking his glass of Jim Beam.

"Well, you can either be miserable without Justin and go about your life as you have done till now. Or you can grow some balls, be a man and admit to him that you love him. I'm not saying it's going to be easy. Relationships aren't a picnic and they aren't for the lazy or slobs either. They require hard work by the two parties involved, and patience. If you don't possess either quality I'd suggest you go about your business, but if you think you can muster some courage, be patient and are ready to work hard - then what the hell are you waiting for?"  
Daphne cast an angry gaze at Brian. She had come home and found Justin a wreck moping around for Brian, and by the looks of it Brian was in the same boat.

Daphne knew Justin was waiting for Brian. He would always wait for Brian. The ball was in Brian's court now and he was the only one who could get the game rolling or end it. So she knew Brian needed a little push and was willing to be the one to push him. She was just hoping that she wasn't too early or too late doing it.

At this the phone rang and Brian was just relieved to hear it. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Daphne had in mind. Brian went to answer the phone and after a few minutes he came back to Daphne.

"I'm leaving for Chicago right now, I have sort of an emergency with a client but why we don't get together and continue this after I come back?" Brian eyed Daphne and she just nodded. She knew Brian wasn't ready yet. She only hoped that Brian wouldn't take too long. She hated seeing Justin all messed up, and she liked Brian too.

Daphne left and Brian got ready to travel again while he started to think more seriously about what he wanted from life, from Justin and from himself.

================================================

Three days later, Brian had arrived at his loft after putting off the crisis that had developed in windy Chicago. He came home, got changed and went to look for Justin. He didn't find anyone at Justin's loft so he went back home to phone his friends and find out what they were up to. They all decided to meet at Woody's in an hour. Brian got ready to go and unwind at the local bar.

"Hey Brian!" Michael went to greet his friend.  
"I haven't seen you in a long while. What the fuck happened to you?"  
"Well Mikey, I've been busy with work from one crisis to another but it seems everything is back to normal."  
Brian smiled as he kissed his long time best friend and greeted everyone else. It felt good to be back in familiar places.

"Welcome back sweetie!"  
Emmett added as he kissed Brian, and Ted went to hug him at which Brian stopped him. He was all up for the kisses and shit but not to keen on the hugging stuff.

"Hey Schmuck save your hugs for your honey there."  
He then pointed to Emmett as he winked and Emmett just rolled his eyes - some things will never change. Like Brian being such an asshole to his friends, but it was okay they all loved his majesty, the king of Liberty Avenue.

They all began to share the events of the past few weeks as they were ordering rounds of drinks and enjoying each other's company when Brian was distracted by the newcomers walking into the bar. It was Justin with Daphne and someone else that seemed familiar to Brian but he couldn't remember from where. Emmett spotted Justin and began to make waves to get his attention, at which Justin only smiled and went to introduce his friend Matt and greet everyone else. He saw Brian and sighed. He always felt sad whenever he thought of the older hazel-eyed brunette man.

"Hey! Everyone, this is my best friend Matt."  
"Oh! You are Justin's financial advisor."  
Ted and Emmett smiled mischievously as they both eyed Matt from head to toe. The man was gorgeous and deliciously yummy. Daphne saw the lust in the eyes of both men and quickly added,

"Hey everyone! Does anyone notice something different on my hand?"  
At this Daphne extended her left hand for all to inspect and show off her newly acquired ¾ carat solitaire engagement ring.  
"You are engaged Daphne!" Brian said surprised as he eyed the pride in Matt's eyes; obviously she was engaged to him.

"Yes, Matt just proposed a few hours ago while we where having dinner at Justin's mom's place and we are here to celebrate in style."  
"Well Sweetie, you couldn't come to a better place. Tonight is Karaoke night, and I get to sing." Emmett added, so proud of himself. He loved singing and he did it so well too.

Brian on the other hand was lost in the sight of Justin. Daphne and Matt had found some chairs and sat with the gang. Justin didn't have any other choice than to sit between Brian and Ben while Michael eyed him with a little bit of envy. 

But Michael had decided a long time ago to try to be civil to the kid; maybe he and Brian weren't an item after all but if for some reason they were, it probably wouldn't last knowing his friend. So he just smiled and continued having fun with Ben at his side. The night began to wear on and everyone was singing and chatting and sharing while Brian remained quiet. Justin did participate but mainly kept to himself too. The drinks were going around and the bar was now almost empty except for a few patrons that still were having some fun, and the guys of course.

Daphne and Matt were about to call it a night and Justin with them when Brian got up from his seat and left the table. Everyone made faces like what's up with him? But no one said anything. They all said their good-byes and were walking towards the door when some music began. Justin recognized the tune - it was one of his favorite songs by Frank Sinatra besides the song Fly Me to the Moon.

Then everyone's jaws dropped to the floor as Brian took center stage and began to sing off key. Justin was frozen on his feet as he heard Brian's voice fill the air with the familiar tune.

"............. It had to be you, it had to be you  
I wandered around, and finally found - the somebody who  
Could make me be true, and could make me be blue  
And even be glad, just to be sad - thinking of you

Some others I've seen, might never be mean  
Might never be cross, or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do  
For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you"

Justin slowly turned to face Brian, who despite making a fool of himself in front of everyone including his friends - because he had no idea how awful he sounded - kept looking at him with all the love he felt reflected in his eyes. At this Justin understood this was Brian's way to let him know how much he meant to him. He smiled his famous Sunshine smile widely and walked towards the stage as he began to sing the song from the beginning. It seemed Brian didn't know all the words to the song.

Everyone began to clap as they heard Justin's voice, which was so much better than Brian's. Justin didn't care about anyone else - he only cared about Brian. Once he reached the stage he took the microphone from Brian's hands and he began to sing the song for Brian as he sat in Brian's lap.

"Why do I do, just as you say  
Why must I just, give you your way  
Why do I sigh, why don't I try - to forget

It must have been, that something lovers call fate  
Kept me saying: "I have to wait"  
I saw them all, just couldn't fall - 'til we met

It had to be you, it had to be you  
I wandered around, and finally found - the somebody who  
Could make me be true, and could make me be blue  
And even be glad, just to be sad - thinking of you

Some others I've seen, might never be mean  
Might never be cross, or try to be boss  
But they wouldn't do  
For nobody else, gave me a thrill - with all your faults, I love you still  
It had to be you, wonderful you  
It had to be you"

Justin voice filled the entire room with his heartfelt song. No one talked - no whisper was heard in the air. Everyone was enchanted by the music and Justin's voice. Brian on the other hand was pleased that Justin had responded to his desperate attempt to tell him how he felt. Justin kept gazing into Brian's hazel eyes as the song came to a stop. Then Brian pull him closer for a wonderful and passionate kiss while he whispered in Justin's ear.

"I can't promise you anything. But listen to what I have to say. I cannot fly you to the moon, but I will do my best to make sure you have the best of times here with me under the stars. You are the only one for me and I just hope I'm the only one for you."

"That's all I need from you Brian."


End file.
